Acceptes-tu ?
by movie-like
Summary: Caroline part avec Klaus .Une vie éternelle et parfaite lui tend les bras mais avoir comme famille les Originels , les problèmes sont toujours là .Entre meurtre , surnaturel et problèmes , l'amour que lui porte Klaus seras assez pour survivre ?
1. Chapter 1

-Caroline j'aurai voulu ta présence a cote de moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans .Mais je sais que Tyler est celui que tu préfères .J'accepte Sweetheart. Malgré tes nombreux refus , si tu décide de me rejoindre , je t'attend les bras ouverts .Tyler reviendras demain .Ce que je vais dire me gêne beaucoup ma chère Caroline .Je t'aime .Adieu mon ange .dit Klaus avant d'embrasser Caroline sur la douce joue de celle-ci.

Klaus se retourna et commença a partir .Caroline paniquait ,elle manquait d'air .Elle doutait ,sérieusement

Tyler ou Klaus .L'amour de jeunesse ou l'amour éternel. La douceur ou la passion .Trahir ses amies ? Et puis merde pensa Caroline avant de courir à perdre haleine .

-Klaus ! Klaus ! Hurlais Caroline

Celui-ci se retourna .

-Oui ?

-Euhhh…. Et puis zut .Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? Parce que moi ,je ne sais pas .C'est peut-être ton sublime sourire ,ton accent stupide ou tes surnoms qui me gêne .J'en sais rien Klaus. Tu fais tout pour que personnes ne t'aime mais voilà ,je t'aime .Un stupide amour qui me ronge et qui me rend folle .Quand tu me touches , ma peau me brule ,mon cœur s'emballe et tout mes membres souhaite te toucher .Pour m'avoir rendu accro à toi et à ton corps , je vais rendre ta vie un enfer .Stupide hybride .Je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimée .Tu sais ,depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu ,j'ai lutté contre mon envie de te toucher .Cette envie était physiquement douloureuse , mon corps réclamait le tien .Je t'aime Klaus Michaelson ,d'un amour sans faille .Alors bouge-toi de dire quelque chose avant que je regrette ce que je viens de dire et qu'on se retrouve chaqu'un de son cote en train de regretter .

-Merci Sweetheart .

Klaus s'empressa d'embrasser son ange ,sa douce Caroline .Depuis sa rencontre avec elle , il ne rêvait que de sa .Il l'avait enfin .Une éternité longue et magnifique s'ouvrait à eux .

- Bienvenue dans la famille Michaelson ,mon ange murmura Klaus avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je souhaite remercier celle qui m'a laissée mon seule reviews (A l'aide ****J ) .J'ai pris en compte ta critique et j'ai décidée de travailler plus ma longueur de chapitre .Je vais les agrandir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire .J'ai pris un petit moment pour la déclaration de Caroline ,je voulais que ce soit parfait .**

**Bon ,voilà la suite .Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes .**

**Après de nombreux baisers , le couple peu commun se dirigea vers le jet que Klaus avait demandé .Avant que Klaus puisse s'assoir , Kol se leva à vitesse surhumaine et plaqua Caroline au canapé se trouvant à l'opposée de la porte .**

**-Alors , ma petite blonde , tu as craquée pour mon frère ? Tu sais ,je suis mieux que lui murmura Kol**

**-Mais t'es un vrai malade , lâche-moi maintenant hurla Caroline**

**-Rebelle , I love **

**Avant que Kol puisse faire quelque chose , Klaus le plaqua au sol et lui jeta un regarde noir avant de lui tordre le coup et le balançait sur les sièges du jet .Après son pseudo-meurtre , Klaus se dirigea vers Caroline à vitesse vampirique .**

**-Désolé ,mon ange dit Klaus en s'agenouillant devant le canapé **

**-Ce n'est rien murmura Caroline avant de se relever **

**Il prit Caroline dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci rigoler à gorge déployé .**

**-Alors ,que veux-tu faire ? Demanda le Britannique**

**-Mhhh… , reprendre ce que nous faisions avant que Kol fasse sa crise murmura Caroline**

**-Bonne idée **

**-Allez ,arête de parler commanda la blondinette**

**Personne n'aurai eu le courage de donner des ordres au puissant Klaus .Sauf elle .**

**Caroline bouillait ,les lèvres de …. Amant ? Petit-ami ? Peut importe ,se trouvait à quelques centimètres des siennes .Quand ,enfin ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Klaus , son téléphone sonna .**

**La jeune vampire poussa doucement Klaus et lui fit un mince sourire pour s'excuser .**

**-Je dois répondre ,déjà que je suis partit sans prévenir personne .Arrête Klaus ,pas cette tête dit Caroline quand elle vit son Originel lui faire sa mine contrarié .**

**Déjà quelle ne voulait pas répondre , voilà qui la poussait presque à éteindre son téléphone mais l'ancienne Caroline dévouait était de retour pour son grand malheur .**

**Quand elle vit le nom Tyler s'affichait sur son écran ,Caroline lâcha un juron et décida de répondre**

**-Quoi ? Hurla à moitié Caroline .Elle ne pardonnait pas à Tyler ,malgré les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le loup-garou ,le fait qu'il n'ai donné aucune nouvelles**

**-Je suis arrivée à Mystic Falls ,je sais que Klaus avait dit que je ne devais venir que demain mais je voulais tellement te voir …**

**Caroline stoppa un instant de respirer .Si elle avait fait le mauvais choix ? Elle se retourna et fit face à Klaus qui attendait ,sans écouter ,la fin de cette conversation .Quand elle vit l'hybride ,Caroline stoppa toutes idées de revenir en arrière. **

**-Bah ,comment de dire Tyler .Je crois que tu ne pourras pas me voir à Mystic Falls murmura Caroline .**

**-Comment ca ? Hura l'ex de la blondinette**

**-Je suis partie avec ….Klaus **

**-Je le savais … murmura Tyler .Tu n'es qu'une …**

**Klaus ,qui avait écouté la conversation quand il avait entendu son prénom , se leva et pris le telephone des mains de Caroline**

**-Avant de finir ta phrase ,pauvre loup-garou , je réfléchirais à deux fois .Si tu oses blesser Caroline , je te fairais souffrir avant de te tuer à petit feu .As-tu compris ? Ton silence répond à ma question .Maintenant ,tu vas être gentil et effacer le numéro de Caroline et l'oublier .Ok ?! Bonne réponse .**

**Klaus raccrocha et jeta le téléphone de la jeune vampire qui alla s'écraser à l'autre bout du jeune couple .Mais c'est une manie pensa Caroline en voyant celui-ci jetait l'appareil . **

**-Maintenant ,finis toutes distractions extérieure ! Ordonna l'Hybride**

**Caroline hocha la tête et embrassa Klaus avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son nouveau petit-ami .**

**Quelques heures plus tard , la blondinette se réveilla .Elle avait rêvée de Klaus et d'elle sur une magnifique plage des Caraïbes .Elle rougit quand elle vit Klaus l'a regarder étrangement .**

**-Tu as bien dormi ? Questionna Klaus**

**-Oui .**

**-Tu a rêvé de quoi ? Redemanda-t-il**

**-De rien .murmura Caroline**

**-Menteuse ! Rit Klaus **

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Je t'ai entendu murmurer mon prénom .s'exclama Klaus ,tout heureux **

**-OK ! J'ai rêvée de toi et moi sur une plage des Caraïbes ,rien de plus .se défendit la blondinette**

**-Tu souhaites voyager ? Dit le Britannique**

**-Oui , j'adorais visiter le monde entier .Surtout Paris ou Berlin .Non ,non plutôt Sydney .En faites ,je souhaite tout visiter .**

**Quand Klaus vit Caroline parlait de son envie de voyage avec autant de ferveur , il décida de la faire voyager .Maintenant .Il se leva ,alla vers le pilote et murmura quelle que phrase .Après même pas une minute ,il revient avec un sourire éclatant .**

**-Paris ,nous voilà cria Klaus avant de prendre Caroline dans ses bras **

**Celle-ci resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte sans rien dire .Personne aurait fait ca pour elle .Sauf une personne .Klaus .**

**Après ces secondes de vague , Caroline ria avant d'embrasser l'Originel .**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Depuis la nouvelle ,Caroline était bizarrement silencieuse .Elle était impatiente de voir la famille de Klaus ,surtout Rebekka , les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues confidentes depuis le soir de la mort de Silas .Caroline était aussi impatiente de faire les magasins de la capitale française .

-A quoi penses-tu ,love ? Questionna Klaus

-A ta famille .

- As-tu peur ? Dit l'Originel avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit la blonde

-Ah ! Mais tu ne penses pas qu'a cela ? Si ?

-Non ,je pense aussi aux magasins ! Dit Caroline en rougissant un peu

-Super ,ma sœur vient de trouver de la compagnie .Rit Klaus

-Mais le problème ,c'est que comme je suis partit rapidement ,je n'ai pas pris mes cartes ou mes affaires .Murmura la jeune vampire

-Mais Love , je peux te donner une de mes cartes .

-Je vais te ruiner .Répondit Caroline avec inquiétude

Kol et Klaus commencèrent à rire .Caroline était parfois si stupide.

-Sweetheart .Je suis multimilliardaire ou même plus ! Répondit Klaus en riant

-Même , cela me gêne .

- Love ,tu es ma petite-amie .Permet-moi d'utiliser ce terme .Donc ce que j'ai est aussi à toi .Dit Klaus avec un ton qui ne laissait aucune discussion

Caroline hocha la tête et se remit à penser de tout et de rien .Quand le jet se posa enfin , Kol qui depuis son réveil était resté muet descendit à vitesse vampirique suivit du couple .Klaus ouvra la porte de la voiture qu'ils les attendaient à Caroline qui monta avec grâce .Quand Caroline vit l'absence de Kol commença à se sentir gêné .L'ancienne Caroline était de retour .

-Je devrais allait lui parler .Dit Caroline en se penchant vers Klaus

-J'irais le faire Sweetheart .

Caroline hocha la tête et c'est à ce moment que la voiture se gara devant une énorme maison ou plutôt manoir .Des jardins entouraient la magnifique demeure .

-Magnifique ! Murmura Caroline

-N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Klaus avec suffisance

Avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose ,une magnifique tête blonde arriva rapidement devant le couple.

-Klaus ! Mais …. CAROLINE ! Hurla Rebekah en sautant dans les bras de Caroline

-Comment sa va ? Demanda la petite-amie de l'Originel

-Mieux depuis que je t'ai vu ,on va pouvoir faire les magasins !

-Tiens Caroline .Dit l'Hybride avant de lui tendre une carte bancaire complètement noir .

-Merci ,mon cœur ! Répondit Caroline sans réfléchir

-J'adore ce nouveau surnom .Chuchota Klaus à l'oreille de Caroline

-A toute à l'heur ,mon cœur .Répondit Caroline en appuyant bien sur le surnom avant de l'embrasser et de partir rapidement avec la sœur de Klaus .

-SALUT KLAUS ! Hurla Rebekah

Après plusieurs minutes de marche ,l'Originelle demanda comment Caroline avait craquée pour son frère .Caroline répondit pendant de longues minutes aux questions de sa belle-sœur .Mais au moment où elle vit une magnifique paire de bottes en daim ,Caroline coupa court à toute discussion .

-Je les veux ! Dit Caroline avec un sourire au lèvres .

-Bah prends-les .Répondit Rebekah en levant les yeux aux ciel

-Oui mais regarde le prix .Dit la petite-amie de l'Hybride ne voyant le prix

-CAROLINE ! Nous sommes riches .Hurla Rebekah

-Non ,vous êtes riche .Contredit Caroline

-Tu es maintenant une personne de notre famille au moment où tu as aimée mon frère .Donc tu tais et tu achètes .Compris ? Dit L'Originelle avant de sourire en voyant Caroline hochait la tête .

-Let's go ! Hurla Caroline .Ce cri attira le regarde de plusieurs personnes ,surtout des hommes .

Les filles dévalisèrent des centaines de boutiques avant de vouloir rentrer chez eux .

Quand elles arrivèrent , Klaus qui était dans le jardin vit Caroline galérait avec ses emplettes ,se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite-amie ,prit ses achats et monta dans la chambre qui partageait avec Caroline .

-Et moi ? Personne ne m'aide ! Dit Rebekka

-J'arrive souerette ! Répondit Kol avant de prendre ses affaires et les déposer dans la chambre de sa sœur .

-Merci

Caroline décida de laisser Rebekah et Kol pour aller voir Klaus .Celui-ci commençait à ranger les affaires de la jeune blonde quand celle-ci décida d'embrasser Klaus .

-Tu as dévalisée les magasins ! Réalisa l'Originel

-Désolée . S'excusa Caroline

-Arrête de t'excuser .S'énerva Klaus

-Désolée ! Dit la blonde avec un sourire aguicheur .

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et fonça vers la bouche de la vampire .Klaus et Caroline profitèrent enfin du corps de chacun .Quelques heures plus tard ,Caroline se réveilla et comme elle ne pouvait plus dormir décida de ranger le désordre causait par l'élan de passion du couple .Caroline rougit en pensant aux quelques heures qu'elle venait de passer .Elle n'avait qu'un mot en tête .Magnifique .Jamais personne l'avait fait sentir plus vivante que l'Hybride .Tellement prise dans ses pensées ,la jeune blonde ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Klaus derrière elle .

-OH MON DIEU! Hurla Caroline

-Sorry Sweetheart .Je voulais juste t'aidait .

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Murmura celle-ci

-Désolé .Dit Klaus tendant une main vers le sol car Caroline était tombée lors de son moment de terreur .

-Ce n'est rien .Bon trêve de bavardage ,aide-moi à ranger la chambre .

Après une bonne heure de rangement ,la chambre était enfin rangée .Caroline décida de prendre une douche ,Klaus l'attendait assis sur le lit double .Quand il vit Caroline entrait dans la pièce ,Klaus lâcha son croquis et fixa la jeune vampire .Celle-ci n'était habillée qu'avec une serviette rouge qui laissait voir ses magnifiques jambes .Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés laissaient voir son magnifique minois .Quelques gouttes glissaient sur son magnifique corps .Quand elle vit le visage de son petit-amie ,Caroline tourna sur elle-même en riant .

-Tu es magnifique ! Murmura Klaus

-Menteur ! Répondit Caroline en riant

-Si ,c'est vrai ! Affirma Kol en rentrant dans la chambre .

Klaus gronda et Caroline ,honteuse que son beau-frère la voie dans cette tenue se cacha à vitesse vampirique derrière Klaus qui s'était levé pour mettre une raclée à son frère .Mais celui-ci était déjà partit ne voulant pas revivre l'expérience du jet ,il tenait trop à son cou .

-Stupide Kol ! Murmura Caroline

-J'ai entendu .Hurla celui-ci

-C'est fait exprès .Répondit la blonde

-Taisez-vous ,je lit .Cria Elijah

Personne n'osa contester même pas Klaus .

Alors ,me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre .Je poste très très souvent depuis la création de l'histoire car j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration depuis un certain temps .Mais à partir du chapitre 5 ,je posterais moins . (Deux chapitres par semaine )

Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre !

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus .A bientôt ,


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ,plus court que le dernier chapitre .Ne vous inquiétait pas ,je vais largement me rattraper avec le chapitre suivant qui seras assez long .Je souhaite remercier pour les reviews .Je remercie aussi ceux qui s'arrêtent pour lire ma fanfiction .Bonne lecture !Pour ceux qui se demandent comment va finir la relation Kol/Caroline ,la réponse dans le chapitre suivant .

Il était plus 18 h .Caroline et Klaus se décidèrent enfin de sortir du lit .La jeune femme avait faim .De sang

Elle se leva toute en gardant un drap autour de son corps .La blonde enfila des sous-vêtements propres et se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit .

-Klaus ,j'ai faim .De sang .Murmura Caroline

-Souhaites-tu que j'aille avec toi ?

-Bien sûr !Dit Caroline en embrassant son Klaus

-Je veux venir ! Hurla Rebekah en déboulant dans la chambre

-Bien sûr .Accepta Caroline .Kol et Elijah peuvent venir aussi

-On veux bien ! Hurla les deux autres frères de la fratrie

-Je voulais que toi et moi ,Love .Répondit Klaus en faisant la moue

-Attends ce soir !Chuchota Caroline un sourire au lèvres .

-Bon les tourtereaux ,je veux être parfaite pour la soirée .Caroline tu viens .Ordonna L'Originelle

Caroline ,qui avait pris soin de s'habillait avant de sortir ,suivit sa ''sœur'' dans la chambre de celle-ci. La chambre était juste majestueuse .Un énorme lit trônait au milieu de l'énorme chambre tandis qu'un énorme dressing occupait la moitié de la chambre .Deux ou trois autres meubles étaient présents .L'Originelle se dirigea rapidement vers l'énorme dressing en trainant une Caroline peu rassurée.

-Alors ! Réfléchit Rebekka .Tu es assez grande ,blonde yeux bleus .Pour toi ce seras la tenue là.

Caroline attrapa les vêtements que l'Originelle lui jetait .Elle attrapa un jean ,très serrée pensa-t-elle .Il était noir .Il était accompagné d'un magnifique bustier couleur crème qui faisait ressortir ses yeux .Quant à l'Originelle ,elle s'habilla avec une robe noire assez courte .Rebekah coiffa ,maquilla et chaussa Caroline avec les bottes en daim avant de l'envoyait dans l'entrée de la maison .Caroline s'exécuta et alla s'assoir sur une chaise qui trainait .

-Love ,tu es ravissante .Murmura Klaus

Quand celle-ci se retourna ,elle resta bouche bée .L'Originel était juste …à couper le souffle .Il était habillée sobrement ,une chemise blanche avec une cravate à moitié faite ,un jean noir serrée et une paire de chaussure hors de prix .Caroline comprit qu'elle devra garder son self-control .

-Tu aurais pu t'habiller moins …. Dit Caroline en faisant des mouvements de bras .Beau .Je vais devoir me battre avec des près-ados qui vont essayaient de te draguer .

-Love, j'ai yeux que pour toi .Murmura Klaus avec un sourire .Sa Caroline était jalouse .

-Caroline ! Appela l'Originelle

-Cache-toi ,je devais pas te parler ! Rigola Caroline en poussant Klaus derrière le bar

-Tu parlais avec personne ? Questionna Rebekah

-No Stress avec personne

Un rire se fit entendre derrière le bar ,stupide Hybride pensa Caroline .

-MENTEUSE ! Cria l'Originelle

-Désolée Becka ,Klaus sort de là .Dit Caroline

-Je te pardonne pour cette fois ! Répondit Becka avant d'appelait Kol et Elijah qui devaient chercher la voiture .

-Tu vas me le payer Klaus Michaelson .Dit Caroline avant de tourner le dos à Klaus

-Sorry Love ,mais tu mentait si mal

-De mieux en mieux ,maintenant tu me critiques ?

-Désolé !Je voulais pas te froissée .Dit Klaus en essayant de se défendre

Caroline ne répondit pas et monta dans la voiture à côté de Becka et ignora son petit-ami pendant tout le trajet .Tandis que le couple se fait la tête ,les trois autres Michaelson faisaient des paris .

-Caroline ,je parie sur 10 .Paria Kol

-5 pour moi .Dit simplement Elijah

-15 pour moi .Répéta Rebekah

-Vous parlez de quoi ?Questionna Caroline

-Des gars qui vont venir te draguer .Répondit simplement Rebekah en haussant les épaules .

-Au tour de Klaus ,20 pour moi .Re-paria Kol

-15 .Dit Becka

-Idem pour moi .Répéta Elijah

Quand Caroline entendit le nombre de filles ,son visage s'assombrit .Klaus se rendit compte de cela et décida d'utiliser cela pour se réconcilier avec son ange . Que le jeu commence pensa l'Hybride


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Bonjour , me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre avec plus de 1,000 mots .Je souhaitais m'excuser du chapitre 4 assez court mais c'était un chapitre de transition .Merci pour vos reviews .Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ,bonne lecture .

La voiture se gara enfin .La famille Michaelson descendit en silence ,la tension entre le couple avait entaché la bonne humeur de la fratrie .Malgré cela , ils étaient décidés à faire la fête .Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la boîte de nuit en doublant la file .Les Originels n'attendent pas ,cette évidence déplut à de nombreux clients qui siffla le passage des vampires .Mais finirent pas se taire en voyant Klaus et Kol levaient les poings ,trouillard pensa Kol .Ce dernier fit quelques clins d'yeux à de nombreuses jeunes filles qui répondirent en gloussant .Trainée pensa L'Originelle .

-Votre nom .Demanda le videur

-Michaelson .Répondit Rebekah avec un air supérieur

-Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser .

-C'est bon … pour cette fois .Dit Kol avec un sourire étrange

Le videur laissa passer la famille qui s'engouffra dans les entrailles de la boîte .Que la fête commence

Kol et Elijah se dirigèrent directement vers le bar laissant les trois autres sur la piste de danse .Les deux blondes se firent directement accoster par deux jeunes hommes d'âges différent .Plutôt mignon mais pas assez pensa Caroline .Elle refusa poliment et alla danser au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes femmes .Son corps se mouvait au rythme de la musique .Plusieurs hommes entoura la jeune blonde qui ne remarquait rien car ses yeux étaient fermés .Quand un homme toucha le bas de son dos ,Caroline ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tordit le bras du jeune homme.

-Pas touche ! Personne n'a le droit de me toucher sauf …Commença Caroline

-MOI ! Gronda Klaus avant de pousser le jeune homme

-J'allais dire moi .Contredit Caroline ,un sourire au lèvres .

Elle est juste magnifique pensa l'Hybride .Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés ,ses yeux ,légèrement maquillés étaient envoutant. Un ange ! Et elle est ma petite-amie pensa Klaus avec fierté .Ce dernier se pencha vers la vampire et rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune blonde .

-Love ….

-Je te par….Commença-t-elle

Caroline ne put finir sa phrase qu'une rousse caressa le bras de Klaus avant de partir vers les toilettes .

-En faîtes ,je ne te pardonne pas maintenant .Dit Caroline avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue de L'hybride .

Stupide inconnue pensa Klaus .Il partit vers les toilettes .L'Originel allait faire payer à cette rousse d'avoir cachée sa chance de profiter de Caroline .Parole d'Hybride .

Quand Caroline vit Klaus se diriger vers les toilettes ,la jalousie prit possession de son corps .Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes avec un certaine appréhension .Et si Klaus allé voir ailleurs ? Elle ne survivrait pas malgré son caractère indépendant .Quant elle entendit son petit-ami parlait ,deux sentiments l'envahie .Le soulagement et la peur .La jeune vampire écoutait Klaus hypnotisait l'humaine .

-Comme tu as gâchée la chance de réconciliation entre mon ange et moi ,je vais te faire disparaître stupide humaine .Dit lentement Klaus avec un rage non-cachée .

-Je peux la remplacer .Murmura la rousse avec un sourire séducteur au lèvres .Caroline allait ouvrir la porte des toilettes pour mettre une bonne raclée à cette stupide rousse .Personne ne drague son petit-ami et encore moins une rousse délurée .

Pour seule réponse ,Klaus lui tordit le cou avant de partir à vitesse vampirique des toilettes en ne voyant pas Caroline qui était cachée derrière un groupe d'ados .

-Bonsoir jeune femme .Murmura un vampire d'une manière aguicheuse .

-Désolée mais je ne suis pas intéressée .Dit simplement la jeune vampire

-Peu m'importe .

Il la prit par le bras et la traîna en-dehors de la boîte de nuit .Caroline se débâtait mais le vampire était plus vieux qu'elle .Elle paniquait ,sa vue se brouillait et sa respiration était maintenant irrégulière .Caroline priait pour que Klaus arrive ou même Kol .

-Ne crie pas chérie .Demanda l'inconnu

Pour seule réponse ,Caroline cracha sur le visage du vampire .

-Oh ,rebelle .Dit le vampire avant d'embrassait la commissure des lèvres de Caroline

Celle-ci commença à se débattre et à prier .Original pour un vampire pensa-t-elle .

-Ne te débats pas ma jolie ,cela ne sert à rien .Ou je te tue immédiatement .Menaça le vampire

Il tira sur le top de la blonde qui se déchira à moitié .Elle paniquait réellement .Elle ferma les yeux et attendit son heure .Mais rien n'arriva .Caroline décida d'ouvrir les yeux et vit Klaus et Kol en plein meurtre .Celui-ci se débattait avec espoir mais contre deux Originels ,la chance de s'en sortirent est mince .Inexistante .Quand ils finirent leur terrible tâche ,Klaus se tourna vers Caroline .Celle-ci s'était effondrée .Klaus perdit un instant pied ,si Caroline était blessée ? Mais il se ressaisie rapidement . Il prit Caroline dans ses bras ,se leva et se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers la demeure familiale .

L'Hybride frappa avec force dans la porte de la chambre ,elle explosa en plusieurs morceaux .Ce geste calma quelque peu Klaus . Il posa délicatement son ange sur le lit .Elle respirait cela rassuré Klaus .Il avait pris avant de tuer le vampire son nom et avait demandé à sa famille de traquer les proches de l'inconnu et de tuer seulement les adultes .Avant de connaître Caroline ,Klaus aurait sûrement demandait de tuer aussi les enfants .Il la remercié mentalement d'être à ses côtés .Malgré son envie de meurtre ,il se calmait et se coucha près de sa compagne .Elle commence à reprendre conscience observa-t-il en voyant Caroline bouger les doigts .

-Love ? Murmura Klaus avec inquiétude

-Klaus…Répondit Caroline avant de tousser .

Ce dernier enlaça la blonde et respira lentement son parfum .Elle sentait toujours aussi bon ,un mélange de fleurs détecta-t-il .Cela apaisa sa colère ,temporairement .

-Désolé Love , j'aurais du arriver plus vite mais je devais …

-Te débarrasser d'un corps .Compléta Caroline sous le regard interrogateur de l'Originel .Quand je t'ai vu allé dans les toilettes ,j'ai pris peur .Je croyais que tu allait rejoindre cette pimbêche et m'oublier donc je t'ai suivie .Je te fais confiance Klaus mais ma jalousie à pris le dessus .

-Ne parlons plus de ca .Conclut Klaus avant d'embrasser sa compagne .

Caroline répondit rapidement au baiser .Quand la tension devient palpable ,la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur un Kol inquiet .

-Sa va ? Je vois que oui .Dit Kol avec un sourire qui en disait long .

-Oui ,ne t'inquiète pas .Répondit Caroline avec une pointe de suspicion .Depuis quand Kol est gentil ? Pensa-t-elle

-Je voulais te parler …seul à seul .Demanda Kol

Caroline se tourna vers Klaus et hocha la tête .Ce dernier sortit de la pièce après avoir embrassé la jeune vampire .Kol ferma la pièce et alla s'assoir sur la chaise se trouvant au bout de la pièce .

-Que voulait-tu Kol ? Questionna Caroline

-Je souhaitait m'excusait .Dit Kol ,mal à l'aise .

-Sérieux ?

-Oui .Rit Kol .Quand je t'ai vu au sol ,j'ai ressenti le besoin de te protéger .Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline ,je ne suis pas attiré par toi .Rassura l'Originel quand il vit Caroline lever un sourcil .

-Toujours sympa à entendre .Dit Caroline

Elle vit Kol se lever et avancer vers le grand lit .Il s'accroupit devant la blonde et reprit :

-Je souhaite une relation frère et sœur entre toi et moi .Comme celle entre Rebekah et moi .Tu acceptes ?

-Bien sûr Kol .Accepta Caroline ,un sourire au lèvres .

Ils se prirent dans les bras et quelques secondes plus tard ,le cadet sortit de la chambre avec l'intention d'allait embêter Elijah .On entendit des bruits de casse et de chute .

-Lâche la télécommande .Hurla Elijah

-Viens la chercher ,mon cher frère .

Un bruit de craquement retentit dans la demeure Michalson avant que le silence ne revienne .

-Stupide gamin ! Dit Elijah avant de se rassoir dans son canapé et remettre la chaîne des informations .

Caroline ria doucement .Quelle famille étrange et j'en fait partie pensa-t-elle avec bonheur .Mystic Falls et ses problèmes étaient loin derrière elle .Après quelques minutes plongées dans ses pensées, Caroline remarqua l'absence de Klaus .Ne sachant pas où était son petit-ami , Caroline alla demander de l'aide à sa belle-sœur .Comme à son habitude ,celle-ci était enfermée dans sa chambre .

-Tu sais où est Klaus ? Questionna Caroline

-Atelier ! Répondit simplement l'Originelle .

Caroline sortit et se dirigea vers la pièce que Klaus réservait à ses dessins .Quand elle ouvrit la porte , Caroline resta bouche-bée .

-Tu aimes ? Demanda Klaus sans se tourner .


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 5

Bonjour tout le monde ,me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu plus ,dirons nous ,sentimental .Pas beaucoup d'action dans se chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas ,les deux chapitres qui suivent vont être bourrés d'action (plus ou moins loufoques ) Bon ! Je vous laisse lire la suite ! Bonne lecture

Magnifique .Klaus était un artiste ,incontestablement .Il était bourré de talent .Caroline resta bouche-bée ,elle était heureuse .L'Originel avait peint Caroline quand elle dormait .Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur les nombreux coussins se trouvant sur l'énorme lit qu'elle partager avec Klaus .Un drap couvrait les formes parfaites de la vampire et un sourire était présent sur ses magnifiques lèvres vermeilles .Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et la jolie blonde se rappela pourquoi .Cette révélation engendra un magnifique rosissement au niveau des joues de Caroline .

Klaus avait mis ton son amour et bonheur dans cette toile ,il avait pris des heures à le faire et il ne regrettait nullement cela .Son ange était heureuse ,cela se voyait .Voir Caroline aussi heureuse valait bien des heures de travail .

-Klaus ,c'est ….Commença Caroline

-Magnifique ?

-Exactement ! Dit la blonde

-Tout comme toi mon ange .

Klaus raccourci rapidement la distante entre eux et embrassa avec passion sa compagne .Celle-ci répondit immédiatement au baiser .L'Hybride amena ,à vitesse vampirique ,Caroline dans leur chambre sans casser leur étreinte .Il l'a coucha sur le lit moelleux et se ils se découvrirent pour la seconde fois avec bonheur .Klaus aimait sentir la peau douce de Caroline sous ses doigts tout comme Caroline aimait ce que Klaus lui procurer juste avec un regard .Un bonheur pur et brut ,sans limite et sans retenue .Juste de l'amour .Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec Klaus .Elle était elle-même ,sans artifice .Tout comme son amour pour lui et vice-versa .

-Je t'aime Klaus ! Murmura Caroline avant que leur corps ne fassent plus qu'un

-Je t'aime Love ! Pour toujours .

Une heure plus tard ,Caroline s'endormit sous le regard protecteur de Klaus .Celui-ci avait peint le tableau de sa compagne après leur première fois .Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait dû transmettre se sentiment si envoutant sur une toile .C'était comme une sorte de devoir .L'Hybride était perdu dans ses pensées et c'est grâce à cela qu'il ne remarqua pas que Caroline s'était réveillée .Quelque chose embêtait la jeune blonde .Quand elle se releva à l'aide de ses bras ,Klaus se rendit enfin compte du réveil de Caroline .

-Klaus ,quelque chose me gêne …Expliqua-t-elle

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension .Caroline respira lentement ,ce qui inquiéta l'Hybride .Si elle avait changée d'avis ? Si elle souhaitée Tyler ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur ,je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma décision ! Dit Caroline quelque peu blessée .Klaus le sentit et embrassa le nez délicat de Caroline .

-Excuse-moi mon ange mais j'ai quelque fois peur que tu choisisses ce stupide cabot ! Murmura Klaus

Caroline rit d'un rire franc quand elle entendit le surnom que son petit-ami avait donné à son ex .Elle recouvra ses formes avec un des nombreux draps blancs .La jolie blonde rapprocha son visage de celui de L'Hybride et l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ce dernier .

-Ce seras toi et toujours toi Klaus !

Ce dernier sourit bêtement avant de faire signe à Caroline de se confier sur l'objet de son gêne .

-Je me demandais si nous pourrions un jour voyager que tout les deux ? Un voyage en amoureux .Dit Caroline avec un sous-entendu .Cette dernière avait toujours voulu ce marier et quand elle avait fait fasse à ses sentiments pour l'Hybride ,Caroline avait compris que Klaus était l'homme de sa vie ou plutôt éternité .

Ce que Caroline n'avait pas vu ,c'était Klaus avait compris son sous-entendu .Il garda cette option dans un coin de sa tête et décida d'ignorer pour l'instant cette demande dissimulée .Il devait déjà écarter tout danger de sa belle avant de pouvoir aimer Caroline sans craindre pour sa sécurité .

-Où veux-tu aller ? Demanda Klaus en apercevant la déception sur le visage de la jolie blonde .

-Les Caraïbes !Répondit vivement Caroline

-Je te promet que dans deux mois nous irons au Caraïbes ,seul ! Promit Klaus

Caroline hocha la tête ,heureuse .Elle oublia un instant son envie de mariage .Caroline avait compris que Klaus n'était pas en tripe sur les robe blanche et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec .Elle se traita d'idiote avant de décider d'oublier cette envie purement stupide .Malgré sa déception , elle était impatiente de voir les Caraïbes .Avec Klaus .Je le verrais torse-nu .Pensa-t-elle .Tu l'as déjà vu plus dénudé reprit une petite voix dans sa tête qui engendra un rougissement impossible à ne pas voir .

Klaus ne comprit pas la cause de sa soudaine gêne .Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension et se leva pour se doucher .Caroline pu admirer la démarche gracieuse de son compagnon .Ses muscles se tendaient à chaque pas .Il est parfait pensa Caroline .

Caroline s'habilla rapidement et descendit déjeuner .Elle s'installa sur une des nombreuses chaises de la salle à manger et piocha dans la pile de croissants .Elle prit une bouchée de ce délicieux pain tout en fixant un point sur le mur beige de la cuisine .Caroline était ,à cause de son agression par un vampire détraqué , maintenant sur ses gardes .C'est pour cela ,que quand Kol embrassa la joue de Caroline ,celle-ci se leva et balança un coup de pied bien placé .Quand elle reconnut son beau-frère ,elle bégaya de nombreuses excuses .

-OH MY GOD ! Cria Kol de douleur .Mais tu es complètement folle ?

-Désolé Kol ,je voulais pas .Mais quelle idée de me surprendre quand je me suis fait agresser la veille ?

-Mais c'est pas une raison ! En plus ,tu t'es plutôt bien rétablit ,en prenant en compte ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit .Dit Kol avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres .Mais c'est un vrai pervers ma parole pensa Caroline avec stupeur .

Avant que la vampire puisse répondre quelque chose ,Kol se retrouva pris entre le mur et Klaus .

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on commente ma vie sexuelle ,cher frère .Alors si tu tiens un peu à ta misérable tête ,j'arrêterai tout commentaires sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit .Compris ?

Le jeune Michaelson hocha la tête avec dépit avant de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles .

-Klaus ,calme-toi ,ce n'est rien .Kol a juste voulut blaguer .Dit Caroline dans une tentative ratée d'apaiser son petit-copain .

-Est-ce que je commente ses prestations avec ses stupides lycéennes ?

-Je suis une lycéenne ! Répliqua Caroline ,acerbe

-Oui mais toi ,tu n'es pas passée dans le lit de mon frère !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?Répliqua Elijah

L'odeur d'alcool avait imprégné la pièce .Elijah a vraiment abusé pensa Klaus avec surprise .

-Tu es soul ? Demanda Kol avec surprise .

-Pas du tout ,mon petit ange !

-OH MY GOD ! Hurla le plus jeune de la fratrie avec horreur .

Elijah passa devant les trois vampires sans leur donner le plaisir de donner des explications sur son état

-Il faut vraiment trouver quelqu'un à Elijah car là ,il dérape complet ! Dit Caroline ,encore sous le choc .

Quand cette dernière vit un éclat de sournoiserie dans le regard de Klaus et de Kol ,la vampire regretta amèrement ses paroles .

-Je veux faire partie de cette action ! Quémanda Rebekah en dévalant les escaliers à vitesse humaine .

-Bien sûr ,petite sœur .Accepta un Klaus rieur .

-Pourquoi j'ai parlée ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Elijah quand il vit que sa famille l'avait trainé dans un speed dating .

-De trouver une girlfriends ,mon petit ange ! Répliqua Kol en imitant la voix de son frère .

Elijah secoua la tête et fut obligé de s'assoir sur une des chaises immondes .Il devrait refaire la décoration pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux en essayant de se calmer .L'Originel souhaitait faire un massacre mais le bruit d'un micro lui fit oublier ses envies de meurtres .

-Bonjour à tous ! Cria une voix des plus agaçantes .Sa propriétaire était une femme entre deux âges ,elle possédait une sorte de perruque blonde et était maquillée d'un maquillage des plus vulgaire .Super murmura l'ainée avec ironie avant de respirer un bon coup .

La personne qui s'occupait des rencontres expliqua en quelques mots le fonctionnement du speed dating avant de laisser les participants se rencontrer .Elijah tomba sur une femme assez jolie .Blonde au yeux marron .Peu commun pensa-t-il avant de penser à Katherine .L'inconnue possédait ses magnifiques yeux .Elijah se rendit compte de l'absence de sa famille et décida de sortir de la pièce .

Il lui fallait de l'air !

L'Originel sortit et partit à vitesse vampirique vers un parc au hasard .Il se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche et lâcha un juron .Elijah était en manque .De Katherine .De son regard mystérieux ,de sa ruse ,de sa voix et surtout de son corps .Elena était une pâle copie de son ancêtre .Il souhaite cette brunette près de lui .Katherine l'obsédait toujours autant après des centaines années .

Hier , il avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool ,c'était tellement réconfortant .Elijah murmura une plainte et releva la tête avec hésitation quand il sentit un courant d'air .

-Bonjour mon chou ! Dit une voix sensuelle

Alors que pensez-vous de Klaus et son élan de romantisme ? De Caroline et ses sous-entendus ? De son idée de de trouver une petite-amie à Elijah ?De celui-ci soul ? Et qui peut bien appartenir cette voix ?

Avis pas Reviews ! A la prochaine .Avez-vous remarqués que mes chapitres étaient à chaque fois un peu plus long ?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6

Bonjour ,me revoilà ! Je poste ce chapitre très rapidement car l'inspiration est venue d'un coup .

Je vous laisse ,bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Elijah se leva lentement par peur de voir s'envoler la jeune femme .Il se plaça avec difficulté sur ses deux pieds avant de toucher lentement l'épaule de la vampire .

-Katherine ?

-Driiing ! Tu as gagné mon chou .Ria la Petrova avec un sourire aux lèvres .Elle préférait mourir que de l'avouer mais la brunette était heureuse de revoir Elijah .

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-J'aime embêter les gens et tu sais bien que tu es mon préféré Elijah .Murmura Katherine en approchant ses lèvres de ceux de l'Originel .

Le vampire fixa la brunette qui se trouvait devant lui .Elle avait changée pensa-t-il .Ses long cheveux bouclés d'autrefois avaient laissés place à des cheveux courts et lissés .Sa taille était plus fine et élancée et ses yeux étaient sublimés par un trait de khôl appliqué par une main habile .

-Pourquoi es-tu là Katherina ?Demanda Elijah avec dureté .

-Parce que tu me manqué .Cela te vas ?

Malgré cette aveu ,Katherine gardée toujours cette dureté et ce détachement qui l'a caractérisaient .

-Amplement .Chuchota l'Originel avant d'embrasser la jeune Petrova .

Le baiser était tout sauf doux et lent .

Elijah Michaelson et Katherine Pierce retombaient amoureux .

-KLAUS ! Hurla Kol tout en préparant le salon .

-QUOI ?

-Vous comptez rester toute votre vie d'immortel dans votre chambre ? Demanda l'Originelle

-Peut-être !

-CAROLINE ! Hurla une nouvelle fois Kol

-Quoi ?

-Demande à Klaus de descendre .Il t'écoute tout le temps .Demanda Rebekah

-NON !

-Tu me dois une dette .Répliqua Bekah avec un sourire victorieux sur son visage .

Les deux vampires entendirent un soufflement et un bruit de placard .Quelques secondes plus tard ,le couple descendait les marches à vitesse humaine .Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon ,ils stoppèrent net leur avancement .Les deux Originels avaient décalés tout les meubles pour laisser le plus de place possible et la seul table du salon était recouverte de cartes de jeu .

-C'est quoi tout cela ? Demanda Klaus avec effarement

-Action ou Vérité version Alcool .

Quand Caroline entendit le nom du jeu ,elle blêmit .La dernière fois qu'elle y avait jouée ,c'était avec Elena et Damon .La jolie blonde se rappela que les deux vampires n'étaient pas tendre envers les action .Caroline se rappela avec difficulté des règles : Les action étaient de boire un certain nombres de verres donc fallait mieux choisir vérité mais les questions étaient souvent personnelle dirons nous .

-Non et non .Refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête

-Et si !

-Klaus ? Dit Caroline avec un regard suppliant .

-C'est toi qui voulait descendre Love

Caroline pesta avant de s'assoir entre Klaus et Kol tandis que Rebekah était en face des trois vampires .

-Bon ,on commence avec Rebekka .Ordonna Kol .Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité .

-Es-ce que tu aimes Matt ? Questionna Caroline avec un sourire aux lèvres .

-Je refuse de répondre .

-Action alors .Conclut Klaus

-Ok

-Tu dois boire .. 6 verres ! Dit Kol

Rebekah but ses 6 verres d'Alcool et se fut ,pendant une heure ,la routine du jeu .Mais pendant le gage de Klaus ,la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Elijah et une beauté brune en train de s'embrassaient .Ils repartirent rapidement à l'étage ne laissant pas le temps aux autres vampires de connaître l'identité de la jeune femme .

-OH MY GOD ! Hurla Kol avec dégoût .

-Mais tu vas arrêtes avec tes oh my god !

-Désolé Klaus mais quand je vois mon frère s'envoyait en l'air devant moi ,je peut dire que ca ! Dit Kol encore choqué .

Mais Klaus enchaina sur son gage se qui fit oublier Elijah et son activité sexuelle aux trois vampires .

Vers une heure du matin ,la blonde Originelle était complètement soul ,Kol à moitié nu et seul Klaus avait figure humaine .Il porta Caroline ,complètement soul ,dans leur chambre .L'hybride ne déshabilla pas Caroline car cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait à moins d'un mètre d'elle .Klaus décida de prendre une douche et quand il revient dans la chambre commune ,il vit Caroline dormir .Il embrassa avec douceur la joue de la blonde avant de dormir à son tour .

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

-Ahh ! J'ai mal ! Dit pour la énième fois Rebekah

-Tu avais qu'a moins boire .

-Arrête de crier Nik ! Quémanda Kol à moitié endormi

L'hybride était énervé car ses proches n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre depuis ce matin ,il avait du se lever car Kol hurlait de douleur dans le couloir .Il était aussi assez embêté car sa moitié ,Caroline ,était malade depuis hier soir .

-KLAUS ! ARRETES DE CRIER !Hurla Caroline dans haut .

-C'est toi qui cries !

-NON ! Contredit-t-elle tout aussi énervé que son conjoint

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Rebekah avant de se tenir la tête .

La jolie Originelle en avait plus que marre des chamailleries de sa famille ,c'est pour cela qu'elle sortit à vitesse humaine de la demeure Michaelson .

-Ma tête ! Se plaignit Kol pour la énième fois de la journée ,ce qui fit craquer Klaus qui décida de demander l'aide son frère ainée .

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Elijah ,il entendit des rires .Il reconnaissait ce rire .Katherina pensa-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte avec rage .

-Katherine ! Siffla-t-il

-Klaus .Répondit l'intéressée en blêmissant malgré le fait qu'elle savait que Elijah la protégerait .

-Mon frère ,je te savait quelque peu imprudent mais à ce point ..

-Tu touches à un cheveu de Katherine ,je le ferais payer à ta jolie Caroline .Répondit l'ainée en fixant son frère avec rage .Il savait qu'il avait touché le point faible de son frère ,la douce Forbs

-Tu ne l'as toucheras jamais ! JAMAIS !

-On parie ? Dit Elijah avec un sourire au lèvres ,la peur de perdre Katherina lui fit perdre les pédales .

L'hybride sauta sur son frère ,personne ne menaçait Caroline ,même pas sa famille .Au moment où il allé tordre le cou d'Elijah ,Katherine planta un des nombreux pieds de la table de chevet près du cœur du joli blond .Ce dernier perdit connaissance .

Caroline ,alertée par les bruits ,se dirigea lentement et les sens en alerte vers la chambre d'Elijah .Elle arriva à temps pour voir cette garce de Petrova blesser Klaus à la poitrine .La jolie blonde ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir au fait que Katherine était beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle avant de sauter avec rage sur la double .Cette dernière ,prise au dépourvue ,ne put esquiver le coup de pieu de la stupide blonde .Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd ,ce qui alerta l'ainée de la fratrie Michaelson . Ce dernier flasha sur Caroline avant de la prendre par le cou .

-Tu es qui pour toucher Katherina ? Questionna-t-il avec dégoût

-Lâche-moi ,tu m'étouffes .

Elijah ,aveuglé par la rage ,ne voyait pas que Caroline manquait réellement d'air .Son visage commençait à perdre ses couleurs .

Kol ,alerté depuis un moment par les bruits ,se dirigea à vitesse vampirique derrière son frère avant de lui tordre le cou avec force .

-Stupide frère ,tu gâches notre relation pour une garce de Petrova !

Cette dernière ,énervée par cette insulte ,essaya de poignarder Kol et Caroline qui étaient dos à elle. Mais Klaus ,qui s'était réveillé il y a quelques instants ,se leva avec difficulté et poussa Katherine vers le mur d'a côté avant de la plaquer contre ce dernier .

-Toujours par derrière Katherina ! Dit Klaus avec rage

-Lâche-moi ! Elijah !

-Elijah Michaelson est pour l'instant indisponible ,laissez un message après le bip .Bip ! Dit Kol avec un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres .

Katherine commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de sortir vivante de cette pièce ,c'est pour cela qu'elle demanda , avec un air angélique sur le visage , grâce à Caroline .Elle s'était rappelée que cette stupide vampire avait un grand cœur et en plus de cela ,elle avait une influence sur Klaus .

Pathétique pensa-t-elle .

-Caroline …Ne me laisse pas mourir ! Supplia Katherina

Cette dernière ne répondit pas à cette supplication et alla s'assoir sur une chaise près de son compagnon .

-Tu m'auras pas Katherine .

-Espèce de garce ! Répliqua la jolie Petrova en comprenant que son plan avait échoué

Klaus et Kol ne laissa même pas le temps de répliquer à Caroline , ils lui tordirent le cou .Après avoir demandé à Kol d'attachait les corps des stupides amants ,se dirigea avec lenteur vers Caroline .L'hybride avait peur de brusquer la jeune vampire .

-Caroline ?

-Oui .Répondit-t-elle en regardant un point sur le mur

-Tu as peur ?

-Non ! Mais je pensais pas qu'Elijah aurait pu me tuer pour une stupide Petrova .Expliqua Caroline .Je sais que cette Katherine est importante pour lui mais je pensais que le lien de parenté qui vous reliait aurait compté à ses yeux .

-Je suis désolé Love ! Elijah et cette Petrova quitteront les lieux se soir .

-Je ne souhaite pas être la cause de la séparation de votre famille .Dit Caroline

-Kol !

-Ouaip

-Souhaites-tu que Elijah reste dans notre demeure ? Demanda Klaus avec lenteur

-Pff ! Cette garce de Katherine et lui quitteront les lieux le plus vite possible .Personne de touche à sexy Caroline .

-KOL ! Hurla Klaus en entendant le surnom qu'avait donné son frère à sa compagne

Caroline rit à gorge déployé devant la tête de son petit-ami .Il était jaloux de son frère pensa-t-elle

-Désolé ,désolé ! Je rigole Caroline

-Je sais Kol ,ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Caroline avant de sourire à son frère ,ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil le plus discrètement possible .Il ne voulait pas finir comme Elijah .

-Bon ,je fais quoi moi ?Demanda le plus jeune des frères Michaelson

-Descends les au salon .Expliqua Klaus avant d'appelait sa sœur pour lui expliquer la situation .

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ,Rebekah arriva ,essoufflée par sa course .

-Il est où ? Je vais le tuer ! Hurla-t-elle en marchant vers la cuisine en faisant claquer ses talons .

Quand elle arriva devant un Elijah réveillé ,l'Originelle lui assena une claque mémorable .Elijah regarda avec rage sa sœur avant de se rebeller .

-Vous me traiter en paria pour cette inconnue ?

-C'est pas une inconnue ,c'est Caroline Forbs .Contredit Kol

-Je ne vois pas la différence !

-La différence est que Caroline Forbs compte pour Klaus ! Elle est ,et resteras ,ma sœur ! Dit Rebekah .

Kol acquiesça à cette déclaration .

-Après avoir réfléchi avec les membres de notre famille ,toi et cette stupide double Petrova êtes renvoyés de chez nous . Déclara Klaus avec un air des plus sérieux .

-COMMENT ?

Pour seule réponse ,les trois Michaelson sortirent de la pièce après avoir détachés les deux amants .

Klaus se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Caroline et tomba sur un spectacle qui lui brisa son cœur mort .Il vit une Caroline en pleure ,la lumière de l'après-midi encerclait le corps délicat de cette dernière tandis que se cheveux blonds encadraient son visage délicat .

-Love ?

-Oui .Murmura la jolie blonde

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Questionna L'Originel avec crainte .

-J'ai causé la dispersion de votre famille !

-Non ! Hurlèrent Rebekah et Kol

-Tu as entendu Sweetheart ?

-Vous mentez pour me protéger ! Contredit Caroline

-Non !Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que mon manque de tact est légendaire dans le monde vampirique .Dit Kol avant d'éclatait de rire .

Caroline rit d'un rire cristallin ,elle commençait à oublier sa culpabilité grâce à sa famille .

-Qui est pour un cinéma ? Demanda L'Originelle avant de sauter de joie en entendant l'accord de sa famille .

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alors ,à vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de voir que sa fiction est suivie .Je suis aussi pour les reviews négatif qui feront évoluer ma fiction .

P.S : Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction : Vie d'Immortel ,le chapitre 6 seras posté dans deux jours maximum .


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 7

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une intrigue .J'ai longtemps cherchée une idée et d'un coup ,j'ai trouvée mon intrigue .Je ne vous embête plus et je vous laisse lire mon nouveau chapitre .

Je souhaite aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews .Bonne lecture !

Après que la famille est accepté l'idée de sortie de la jolie Originelle ,Caroline courra rapidement vers les toilettes pour vomir .L'alcool n'était pas son fort et elle craignait de gâcher la soirée .Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain avant de vomir .Quelqu'un toqua avec impatience .

-Klaus ne t'inquiète pas ! Rassura Caroline avant de tomber au sol car ses jambes étaient douloureuses .

La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde inquiète .Rebekah avait entendue le bruit sourd que la chute de Caroline avait engendrée et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait fracassée la porte en verre de la salle d'eau .

-Caroline ?

-Mhh .Dit cette dernière

-Tu es malade ?

-Non ! L'alcool n'est pas mon fort .Rassura Caroline avant de se pencher au-dessus des toilettes

Rebekah se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers la jeune malade et tira ses cheveux en arrière pour que Caroline soit plus a l'aise .Après quelques minutes ,cette dernière se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers le lavabo .Elle resta quelques secondes immobile avant de reprendre ses esprits .

-Merci .Où est Klaus ? Murmura Caroline après cette lavée la bouche .

-Dehors avec Kol , il attende la voiture .

La conjointe de Klaus hocha la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se refaire une beauté .Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit-ami ,Caroline souhaitait profiter de la soirée .Elle enfila un jean et un pull blanc assez large et enfila une paire de ballerine avant de courir rejoindre sa belle-sœur .

-Enfin ! Dit Kol avant de porter sa sœur pour rire mais celle-ci cria car sa culotte était visible .Après avoir perdu ses tympans ,le jeune Originel décida de poser Rebekah avant de monter dans la voiture .Klaus avança vers Caroline et sa pâleur inquiéta l'Originel .Il s'avança rapidement vers elle avant de placer sa main sur la joue fraîche de sa conjointe .

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien ! Mentit Caroline

-Tu mens !

-Non ! J'ai juste un peu de difficulté avec l'alcool .Alors tu te bouges tes fesses parfaite et tu montes dans la voiture .

-Tu as de la chance que je t'aime car personne n'a le droit de me parler ainsi …Sauf toi .Précisa Klaus avec confusion en voyant Caroline s'énervait .

Klaus remarqua avec une certaine peur que sa compagne commençait à le diriger .Mais malgré tout ,il aimait cette facette de sa vampire .Forte et indépendante ,il l'adorait ainsi .

-J'aime mieux ca .Je t'aime aussi .Dit cette dernière en embrassant Klaus .

Le couple monta dans la voiture tandis que Kol donnait la destination au chauffeur .

-Au cinéma le plus proche .Ordonna Kol avant de recommençait à embêter sa jeune sœur .

Le chauffeur acquiesça avant de monter la fenêtre qui le séparait de la famille Michaelson .Il savait que cette famille aimait la discrétion et l'intimité .En plus de cela , Kol donnait ,généralement ,des bons pourboires .

Un quart d'heure plus tard ,le chauffeur s'arrêta et informa Kol de leur arrivée .Ce dernier hocha la tête ,paya le jeune homme et aida Caroline à descendre .Cette dernière frissonna et cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Klaus qui lui donna sa longue veste beige que la jolie blonde adorait .Elle l'enfila et constata avec joie que la veste portait l'odeur de L'Originel .Elle sourit à ce contact avant de se coller à l'Hybride

-On y va ? Dit Caroline en avançant vers l'entrée .

Quand Caroline rentra le cinéma ,elle fut assez abasourdie. Ce dernier ne ressemblait nullement à celui de Mystic Falls ,il était beaucoup plus grand ,éclairé et décoré .Des magnifiques fauteuils encadraient une télévision qui servait aux clients d'un des nombreux restaurants .Le sol était recouvert de nombreux tapis donnant l'effet d'un tapis rouge tandis qu'une odeur de sucre embaumé l'entrée .

La troupe se dirigea rapidement vers les affiches des films du moment .Après une pression de la part des jeunes vampires , les Originels cédèrent et acceptèrent de voir un film assez niais ,à leur plus grand damne .Kol souffla mais oublia rapidement sa frustration en voyant une jeune femme des plus belles se dirigeait vers la salle 09 ,salle où leur film était diffusé .Mais il fut vite coupé par Caroline qui lui rappela ,gentiment , que cette soirée était familiale .Le jeune Originel accepta après quelques secondes d'hésitation mais le rappel d'Elijah qui trahissait sa famille pour une garce de Petrova le ramena rapidement à choisir sa famille .

Juste après ce rappel , Caroline et Klaus se dirigèrent vers le stand qui était dirigé par une jolie brune aux regard vert .Elle entortillait avec séduction une mèche de ses cheveux en regardant l'Hybride avec luxure

-Bonjour ! Dit la brunette.

-Bonsoir ,nous souhaitons deux maxi pop-corn et trois canettes de coca .Récita Klaus en ne lâchant pas des yeux la jolie Caroline .

-Ce seras tout ?

-Oui

Après cinq minutes d'attente ,la brune tendit la commande et glissa son numéro dans la main du vampire ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la jolie blonde qui regarda avec hargne la serveuse avant de prendre le mot de la main de son petit-ami et de le déchirer .

-Bonsoir ! Je me présente ,Caroline et je suis sa petite-amie donc ton numéro tu te le gardes .Compris ? Bien ! Hurla presque la vampire avant de prendre Klaus par la main et de marcher rapidement vers la salle 09 .

Ils s'assirent près de Kol et Rebekah qui se disputaient une boite de chocolat .Klaus trancha en tendant la boite à une Caroline énervée .Elle hocha la tête ,remercia Klaus avant d'offrir son pop-corn à sa belle-famille .

-Caroline ….Essaya Klaus avant d'être coupé

-Je ne suis pas énervée contre toi mais par toutes ses pimbêches qui pensent que tu es encore libre .Tu es à moi ! Conclut Caroline avec jalousie .

-On se tait ! Murmura Kol avant de regarder l'écran .

Klaus ,quant à lui ,souriait depuis que Caroline avait fait sa crise de jalousie .Elle était jalouse et cela voulais dire qu'elle l'aimait .

-Arrête de sourire comme un idiot ! Chuchota Caroline en frappant doucement son épaule .

L'Hybride regarda avec tendresse sa conjointe avant de l'embrassait mais il ne put approfondir son baiser car sa sœur le frappa sur le crâne avant de se concentrait sur le film .Le message était clair : pas de baiser . Il se contenta juste de passer son bras aux dessus des délicates épaules de Caroline .

Après une heure de film , Caroline se sentit mal et se dirigea vers les toilettes après avoir prévenue Klaus .Elle monta lentement les escaliers et courra vers les toilettes avant de s'enfermait dans une cabine .

Après quelques secondes ,la vampire se dirigea vers les lavabos et se lava la bouche .Elle se tourna et tomba au sol dans un énorme bruit ,quelqu'un l'avait assommée .L'agresseur porta sa victime ,sortit du cinéma par une fenêtre avant de s'engouffrait dans une magnifique voiture .

A la fin du film ,Klaus et sa famille se rendirent compte de l'absence de Caroline .Kol et Klaus se dirigèrent vers les toilettes tandis que Rebekah cherchait à l'extérieur .

Quand Klaus ouvra la porte des toilettes ,il se resta un moment immobile .Sa veste était au sol dans une mare de sang .Le sang de Caroline .

-Je l'appelle ! Informa Kol à un Klaus encore paralysé .

Après deux tonalités ,une voix grave répondit. Kol tendit son téléphone à son frère qui avait repris ses esprits .

-Bonjour Klaus !

-Tyler .Gronda ce dernier .

Voila voilà ! A vos reviews et Mp ,ca fait toujours plaisir .Alors lâchez les reviews !

Mon chapitre est court parce que je souhaitait concentrait votre intention sur la disparition de Caroline .

Vous en pensez quoi ? Pour ou contre le retour de Tyler ?

P.S : J'ai postée un O.S : Reviens-moi ,allez le voir et donnez-moi votre avis car j'ai aimée écrire cette OS donc j'ai pensée en faire une fiction .Mais je veux savoir vos avis avant .

Bisous et à la prochaine .


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ,désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre .C'était juste pour demander votre avis .Dans mon prochain chapitre ,une scène sexuel si déroula .Je souhaite faire un lemon assez explicite mais je voulais vos avis avant .Donc pour un lemon détaillé ou une idée global de la chose . Je vous laisse votez par reviews ou Mp et je vous dit à la prochaine .

A la prochaine (dans environ trois jours )

Movie-like .


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 8

Caroline se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête ,elle essaya de se masser le crâne pour faire disparaître la douleur mais elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle était attachée à une chaise .La vampire souffla pour se détendre mais quand elle sentit la brûlure de verveine sur ses mains ,l'inquiétude lui coupa le souffle .Je ne peut pas mourir ,je dois rester avec Klaus ,je peux pas le laissait seul pensa-t-elle avec douleur .

Quand elle vit que penser à son Originel l'a détendait ,Caroline se concentra le plus qu'elle pu sur son conjoint .

Caroline avait ,malgré son inquiétude ,détailler la pièce où elle se trouvait .C'était une sorte de cachot à moitié détruit où une table couverte d'instrument de torture pour vampire était placé au centre de la pièce .En voyant les pieux et autre objets de tortures ,la jolie vampire se concentra sur Klaus .

-Klaus .Murmura la jolie blonde avec tendresse

-Toujours ce stupide Hybride ,je croyais être le seul qui comptait ! Dit l'inconnu d'un voix menaçante

-Tyler !

-Bonjour Caroline ,comment-vas-tu ? Demanda Tyler avec un ton mielleux

-Mieux si tu n'était pas là !

Tyler se rapprocha dangereusement de son ex-petite amie avant de l'asperger de verveine .Cette dernière hurla de douleur avant de se concentrer le plus possible sur Klaus .Elle lâcha ,malgré elle ,un cri de douleur ce qui ravit Tyler .Elle allait me le payer pensa-t-il avec joie .

-Klaus !Klaus ! Klaus ! Murmura-t-elle morte de terreur

-TAIS-TOI

-Klaus! Klaus ! Klaus ! Continua Caroline en ne prenant pas en compte l'ordre du loup .

-TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Tyler avant de frapper la vampire au visage .

Quand Caroline reçut le coup ,elle fusilla Tyler au visage avant de lui cracher au visage .

-Personne ne me frappe .Dit la conjointe de Klaus avec un ton menaçant malgré le fait qu'elle tremblait violement .La verveine avait causé de nombreux dégâts sur le corps de Caroline .La moitié de son bras droit était brulé au second degré tandis que son ventre ,découvert à cause de la verveine ,était maintenant rouge et couvert de brulures .

Tyler remarqua avec horreur que Caroline avait pris le caractère supérieur de l'Hybride .Elle avait relevé le menton et avait prit le ton de Klaus .Cette conclusion blessa le loup mais ne laissa rien paraître .Il traversa la pièce pour s'assoir sur la chaise se trouvant en face de celle de Caroline .Il est pathétique pensa Caroline en voyant son ex-petit ami s'affaisser sur la chaise avec un manque de distinction évidant .

-Pourquoi Klaus et pas moi ? Questionna-t-il les yeux fermés.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Tyler hocha la tête .Caroline fronça des sourcils ,respira un grand coup et ouvrit la bouche .

-Parce que être aimée par lui est un cadeau qu'il ne faut pas refuser .Il te montre son amour juste avec un regard ,Klaus me change .Je deviens enfin un personne importante et en plus de cela ,je le transforme .Je fait ressortir la meilleur partie de lui .Je le change tout comme il me change .Il m'aime et je l'aime .Tout simplement .

-C'est un monstre ! Dit simplement Tyler en ouvrant les yeux ,laissant voir ses pupilles devenues jaunes

-NON ! IL N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE ! Hurla Caroline en défendant l'Hybride .

Tyler ,secoué de tremblement sortit de la pièce après avoir enfoncé un pieu dans le ventre de Caroline .Cette dernière eu juste le temps de voir la porte se fermer avant de sombrer .

-Où es-t-elle ? Hurla Klaus au téléphone malgré le fait que Tyler avait raccroché depuis un moment

-Il n'est plus au téléphone Klaus .Dit avec lenteur Kol

Klaus tourna la tête vers son frère et le regarda comme si il était un inconnu .L'Originel secoua la tête avant de lancer le téléphone de Kol sur le mur .Ce dernier ne dit rien ,il était aussi inquiet que Klaus mais il gardait son calme .

-Appel Bonnie Bennett ! Ordonna L'Originel avant de sortir des toilettes ,rejoindre sa sœur .

Kol hocha la tête avant de prendre le téléphone de Klaus qui était posé sur levier se trouvant à son opposé .Il trouva le numéro de la sorcière dans le répertoire ,enfonça la touche appel et attendit avec impatiente .Il frappa le sol avec son pied pour ressortit sa frustration .Kol s'était attaché à Caroline , c'était devenue une nouvelle sœur pour lui .

-Bonnie Bennett .Répondit la meilleure amie de Caroline avec entrain .

-Bonjour ,c'est Kol Michaelson.

-Je sais .Dit simplement Bonnie

-Caroline a était kidnappée .

-Par qui ? Demanda la sorcière sans émotion malgré son inquiétude .

-Par Tyler .

-Ne raccroche pas .

-D'accord .Dit Kol avant de s'assoir à même le sol .Une personne entra et Kol la chassa en l'hypnotisant

Il entendit Bonnie marcher ,ouvrir un grimoire et réciter un sort dans une langue étrangère .Du latin déduit L'Originel .Après une dizaine de minutes ,Bonnie hurla .Kol sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant le nom de la sorcière au téléphone .

-BONNIE ! Hurla-t-il

-Elle est à dix minutes de vous ,Caroline se trouve dans un bâtiment isolé à l'est du cinéma où vous vous trouvez .

-Merci ! Dit Kol en commençant à raccrocher

-KOL !

-Oui ?

-Ramène la vivante .Supplia Bonnie

Kol donna sa parole avant de sortir du cinéma pour rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait au manoir . Il devait retrouver sa belle-sœur car son frère ne s'en remettrait jamais .Caroline était devenue l'humanité de Klaus et ca , Kol s'en était rendu compte .

Après avoir repris ses esprits ,Caroline remarqua la présence de son ex et d'une jeune femme .

-Enfin réveillée ,je croyais que tu étais morte .Dit simplement Tyler en se levant .

-Comme tu peux voir ,je suis vivante .Répondit sarcastiquement Caroline

-Me manque pas de respect .

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel mais au même moment ,elle sentit à mal de crâne .Elle tourna la tête et vit une femme concentré sur elle .

-Une sorcière ! Hurla Caroline

-Bravo ! Donc soit tu écoutes mes ordres ,soit je te fait souffrir .

Caroline ne répondit pas car la douleur était trop grande .Elle ferma les yeux et attendit la fin de sa torture .Après quelques secondes ,la sorcière tourna la tête et regarda amoureusement Tyler .

-Je m'en moque de tes stupides tortures !

-Heather .Dit simplement Tyler .

Quelques secondes plus tard ,Caroline vit une scène qui lui glaça le sang .Elle vit Klaus ,son Klaus embrasser avec passion une femme inconnue .L'Hybride arrache le haut de la rousse et embrassa le cou de cette dernière .

-STOP ! ARRETEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Caroline les larmes aux yeux .

La scène était trop vraie ,elle était douloureuse .Caroline ferma les yeux mais la sorcière fit son possible pour que la vampire puisse voir la scène même les yeux fermés .A cause de cela ,Caroline vit son conjoint et l'inconnue s'embrassaient tandis que Klaus était torse-nu et l'inconnue en sous-vêtements .Klaus monta la jambe de l'inconnue sur sa hanche et fit tomber l'inconnue sur le sol .Il continua ses baisers et descendit sa bouche sur la forte poitrine de la rousse .

-Arrêtez .Supplia la jolie vampire en pleurant .Il peut pas me faire ca ,il m'aime .

-Non ! Il ne t'aime pas ,tu n'es qu'une occupation .Si tu meurs ,Klaus ne souffrira pas .Murmura Heather avec sadisme .

-Tais-toi ! Cria Caroline

Au moment où l'illusion allait devenir trop réaliste ,la scène se stoppa .Caroline n'ouvrit pas les yeux et sentit Tyler lever son menton avec dureté .Il demanda à Heather d'ouvrir les yeux de la vampire .Caroline ,malgré elle ,ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur une multitude de pieux et de flacon de verveine devant elle .

-Passons à la torture physique. Bonne idée ? Dit Tyler en ouvrant les bras .

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table ,pris un pieu et le trempa dans de la verveine et le lança avec précision dans la jambe de Caroline .Un cri de douleur se fit entendre tandis que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Originel blond.

-Bonjour Klaus ! Dit Tyler en faisant un signe à Heather .

-Klaus …Murmura Caroline avec espoir .

Klaus courra vers son ennemi mais il se fit stopper par la sorcière de Tyler .Il fut lancé dans les airs et collé au mur par Heather .Cette dernière commença à torturer l'Hybride en lui tordant les os .Caroline cria et supplia la sorcière d'arrêter .

-STOP ! Hurla la vampire ,en pleurs .

Heather tourna la tête et arrêta de torturer Klaus mais le plaqua ,grâce à ses pouvoirs ,au mur .

Tyler détacha Caroline de la chaise ,la prit par le cou et demanda à Heather de paralyser son ex .

Le loup prit un pieu et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Caroline .Klaus tourna la tête mais Heather le força à regarder .Ce dernier essayait de sortit de l'emprise de la sorcière mais celle-ci augmenta ses pouvoirs .

-Tu souffres ? Moi aussi j'ai souffert quand Caroline m'a quittée pour toi .Je vais te faire souffrir Klaus Michaelson . Dit Tyler avec amertume .

Il prit tout son temps pour enlever le pieu de Caroline et demanda à sa sorcière de briser le bras de Caroline .Klaus hurla quand il vit son ange souffrir .

-Lâche-là ! Dit Klaus en grognant .Je vais te faire souffrir stupide loup et toi aussi ,sale sorcière .

-J'ai peur .Ria Tyler en continuant son œuvre .

-Tu devrais .Lâche Caroline !

-Tais-toi ou je tue Caroline .Menaça Tyler

Klaus avait peur ,réellement peur .Peur pour Caroline ,il ne voulait pas la perdre .Il ne pouvait pas la perdre ,c'était son ange ,celle qui le changeait et qu'il l'aimait .Personne ne l'avait aimé à part sa famille et encore ,Elijah l'avait trahi .Klaus ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir sa douce Caroline souffrir .Il ne supportait pas ,lui doué en torture ,voir quelqu'un souffrir .Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui ,c'était sa moitié .Klaus se promit de torturer lentement Tyler avant de le tuer après des mois de tortures .

Après une bonne heure ,le loup et la sorcière stoppèrent leur malsaine occupation .

-J'en ai marre ,on va passer au chose sérieuse .Désolé Caroline mais c'est pas contre toi mais il faut que je te tue .Dit simplement Tyler en prenant un pieu se trouvant à sa droite .

-NON ! Hurla Klaus avec désespoir .

-Je t'aime Klaus .Dit Caroline en le regardant .Elle essaye de lui transmettre l'amour qu'elle ressentait à ce moment .

-Je t'aime Caroline .

Malgré la distance qu'ils les séparaient ,Klaus pouvait sentir la sensation de la peau de Caroline contre la sienne .Tandis que Caroline profita de ses derniers instants en pensant aux moments qu'elle avait passé avec Klaus .Elle lui murmura un désolé avant de tourner son regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait .La vampire voyait la tristesse et le désespoir sur son parfait visage .Elle ne pouvait supporter cette vue .

-Tyler ,je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai gâcher des années de ma vie avec toi .Je croyais à l'amour que je te portais mais en faît ,plus j'y pense et je découvre que je t'ai jamais aimé .Je devais m'accrochais à quelque chose lors des événements surnaturels qui s'étaient passés .J'aurais du suivre directement Klaus car je l'aime .Plus que je t'aimerais jamais .Klaus , tu es mon premier et dernier amour .Conclut Caroline

Un cri strident se fit entendre et un cri de désespoir accompagna ce dernier .

-Caroline …Murmura Klaus en tombant au sol .

Il n'arrêta pas de fixer sa douce compagne et ne fit pas attention à Kol ,Rebekah et Bonnie qui étaient rentraient juste après que Tyler enfonce un pieu dans le cœur de Caroline .Klaus se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea en rampant vers son âme-sœur .

L'Hybride arriva rapidement près de Caroline et pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années ,Klaus Michaelson pleura .Caroline se trouvait devant lui avec un pieu dans le cœur et ses temps étaient comptés .Il sentait une partie de lui se briser ,il maudissait son impuissance .Il maudissait sa nature ,il maudissait le monde entier en ce moment

-Caroline ,Caroline ,Caroline .Murmurais-t-il inlassablement .Réveille-toi .

Klaus ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans entendre son rire ,voir son sourire et ses mimiques .Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans elle .

-Pousse toi .Ordonna Bonnie

Klaus s'exécuta et laissa la sorcière s'assoir près de sa meilleure amie .Elle prit la main de Caroline et récita rapidement un sort laissant Klaus démuni .Après avoir fini leur massacre ,Kol et Rebekah rejoignirent Bonnie et Klaus .Rebekah lâcha un sanglot tandis que Kol resta immobile devant sa ''sœur'' qui était à moitié morte .Il était paralysé par la tristesse .

-Non pas Caroline .Nia Rebekah en secouant la tête .

Après de nombreuses minutes qui sembla durer une éternité pour la famille Michaelson et surtout pour Klaus ,Bonnie ouvra les yeux avant de lâcher un sanglot .

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Dit Klaus en agrippant avec force les épaules de la sorcière

-Je peux pas la faire revenir .

-Pourquoi ? Kol s'était enfin manifisté

-Mes pouvoirs ont des limites ,je peux ramener qu'une seule personne !

-Comment ca ? Klaus était tout simplement perdu ,ce qui l'agaca .

-Elle est enceinte .Lâcha Bonnie .

Les Originels lâchèrent un flot d'insultes sauf Klaus qui était déconecté de la réalité .

-Impossible ,elle ne peux pas être enceinte de moi .

-J'ai quelque chose à vous avouez .Chuchota Bonnie mal à l'aise .

Je vous promets un lemon dans le prochain chapitre .A vos reviews !


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais vraiment vous remerciez pour vos reviews , je suis vraiment contente.

Je souhaitais juste faire un peu de pub pour mon os : Heather et Elena ,amoureuses malgré elle car Heather seras présente dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants et ce OS pourrait vous aidez pour cerner ce personnage .Bon trêve de bavardages ,je vous laisse lire le chapitre 9 qui est assez court mais une nouvelle intrigue est en construction ! Bonne lecture .

—

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Bonnie ? Demanda Rebekah en s'approchant dangereusement de la sorcière .

-Après être arrivée à Paris ,Caroline m'a appelée pour me prévenir de son départ .Elle semblait si heureuse et épanouie que je voulais lui offrir un dernier cadeau .J'avais découvert un sort permettant aux vampires de procréer donc j'ai essayée .

-Et alors ?

-Mon sort a fonctionnée .Déclara simplement Bonnie comme si elle n'avait pas lâchée une bombe .

Klaus se leva et passa une main sur son visage pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues couvertes par une barbe mal rasée .Il était complètement dépassé par les événements et en plus ,sa compagne était couchée à ses pieds avec un pieu dans le cœur .Il sentait que sa patience ,connue pour être très faible ,commençait à s'épuiser et que la petite Bennett allait en faire les frais .

L'Hybride s'approcha de la sorcière et la regarda avec froideur .Si elle n'était pas une des meilleure amies de Caroline ,il l'aurait déjà tuée depuis belle lurette .

-Je suis un Originel !

-Et alors ? Dit Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel .Bien sûr qu'elle savait que Klaus était un des puissants Originels .

-Une malédiction pèse sur ma famille ,le sort Sine Prole .Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants tout comme le reste de ma famille .Malgré ton sort ,Caroline n'aurait pas pu être enceinte .

-Mais comment peut-t-elle être enceinte ?

-Grâce à moi ,bande d'idiots ! Dit une voix suave et grave .Un mélange de douceur et de séduction .

Quand Kol entendit la voix de l'inconnue ,il pâlit et se retourna vivement .Heather ,sa Heather se trouvait devant lui dans une position séductrice .Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours aussi courts et ses yeux toujours aussi envoutant .Malgré la douceur qu'émanait de son visage tout en rondeur ,la ruse et la séduction brillaient dans ses yeux .En plus de cela ,un sourire moqueur planait sur les lèvres charnus de la sorcière .

La femme qui se trouvait devant eux était une sorte de Katherine mais un cran supérieur .Elle était mille fois plus puissante qu'une sorcière normal ,sa beauté était encore plus envoutante que celle de la Petrova et son instinct de survie était encore plus fort que celui d'un vampire comme Katherine .Elle était tout simplement un démon dans un corps d'ange .La perfection pour Kol et pour de nombreux autres vampires .

-Arrête de baver Kol ,je suis pas là pour toi .Je suis là pour vous sortir de votre incompréhension .

-Je bave pas .

Malgré ca ,Kol vérifia tout de même .Ce geste engendra un fou rire de la part de Heather .Son rire était tout comme sa voix ,doux mais sauvage .L'Originel devait de plus en plus accro à sa sorcière .Mais il savait que la sorcière était rancunière et ce qu'il lui avait fait dans le passé était juste impardonnable .

-Mais bien sûr ,mon mignon .Ria la sorcière en passant une main sur le torse de L'Originel .

-Explique ! Ordonna Rebekah en s'approchant doucement .

-Personne me donne des ordres .Comme j'habite chez Bonnie depuis quelques jours ,j'ai entendue sa conversation avec la vampire et son sort .J'ai compris qu'elle avait oubliée ce détail et j'ai décidée de jouer la gentille sorcière .

Klaus et Rebekah levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant Heather se prétendre gentille .Le nombre de victimes appartenant à Heather était presque égal à celui de Klaus .

-Grâce à quelques sacrifices et de bons ancêtres ,j'ai reçut des pouvoirs impressionnants et j'ai pu contrer les règles naturelles .

-Ok ! On a des infos mais à part ca ,comment on fait pour Caroline ? Demanda Bonnie en levant les yeux.

-On sacrifie l'enfant !

-Klaus ! C'est ton enfant !

-Caroline est ma compagne ! Déclara L'Originel d'un ton sans appel .

-Je fais quoi ?

-Sacrifie l'enfant .

Bonnie hocha la tête ,posa la main sur le ventre plat de Caroline et ferma les yeux .

-Moriendum est mater infantem salvare .Animo parvuli infantis morte reliqui Mater et infantem excitare .

Moriendum est mater infantem salvare .Animo parvuli infantis morte reliqui Mater et infantem excitare .

La Bennett commençait à perdre le contrôle du sort .Ses yeux se révulsaient tandis que son corps était secoué de spasmes impressionnants .En voyant l'état de son amie ,Heather se dirigea rapidement vers le corps de la vampire ,s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur ceux de Bonnie .

-Quasivie pythonissam tenebris vitae félis pretium ad mortem relinquit ,ac purae animae infantimum .Precipio ;

Quand la sorcière finit de réciter son sort ,Bonnie tomba ,inconsciente ,sur le sol froid du bâtiment .

Heather se leva mais elle ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids .Kol fonça sur sa sorcière et l'attrapa avant qu'elle touche le sol .

-Tu tiens encore à moi à ce que je vois .Ria Heather d'une voix grave avant de sombrer .

-Bien sûr .

Au moment où Heather s'était levée ,Klaus s'était précipité sur le corps ,toujours inerte ,de Caroline .Il l'avait secoué avec désespoir avant que Rebekah le stoppe ,en lui rappelant que sa force pouvait briser la jolie blonde .

-Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Hurla L'Originel en tenant toujours le corps de sa compagne .

-Elle devrait se réveiller en même temps qu'Heather et Bonnie .Dit Rebekah malgré son inquiétude.

Klaus hocha la tête et attendit le réveil des trois jeunes femmes tout comme Kol .Après une heure d'attente ,Bonnie bougea doucement sa tête avant de lâcher un cri de douleur .

-Mon sort a marché ?

-Grâce à Heather .Dit Kol en ne quittant pas des yeux sa sorcière .

Heather se réveilla en sursaut et se colla ,inconsciemment ,contre le torse d'un Kol heureux .La sorcière s'était sentie en sécurité en sentant l'odeur si particulière de l'Originel .Elle s'était replongée dans ses souvenirs avec mélancolie .Heather se rappelait les nuits où le vampire venait la rejoindre dans son lit .Rien ne se passait car cette habitude n'était dû que par les menaces de vampire voulant se venger sur Heather .Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas ,c'était que Kol voulait sauter le pas avec sa sorcière mais la peur de la voir fuir était trop forte .

Il ne voulait pas que Heather puisse croire qu'elle était comme toutes les autres , sa sorcière était une femme à part .C'était la bonne ,celle qui le complétait comme lui la complétait .Ils étaient un couple fort ,riche ,sans pitié et admiré .Kol cherchait la femme qui pouvait supporter son caractère séducteur et vicieux .Heather était exactement comme lui ,deux démons dans des corps d'anges .

-Tu m'aimes toujours un peu ? Ria Kol en cachant son bonheur .

Heather ,sortant de ses rêveries ,se débâtit dans les bras musclés de L'Originel ,avant de tomber sur le sol .Elle se massa le bas du dos ,en grimaçant à cause de la douleur .La sorcière lança un regard noir à Kol avant de se lever avec difficulté .Elle ignora la main tendue par le vampire .

-Idiot !

-Moi aussi je t'aime .

-Bien sûr ! S'énerva la sorcière avant de partir dans un coin de la pièce .

Caroline bougea enfin et ouvra les yeux dans un mouvement brusque .Elle toussa avant de se relever d'un coup .La vampire passa sa main sur son ventre ,toujours plat et cria .

-Klaus ,il est mort .Murmura la vampire en éclatant en sanglots

-Qui love ?

-Mon bébé ,il est mort .Il est mort ! Hurla Caroline en se laissant bercer par L'Hybride .

Tout le monde se regarda avec stupéfaction ,elle ne devait pas s'en rappeler .C'est seulement Heather qui souffla d'énervement ,c'était la seule à savoir pourquoi Caroline s'en rappelait .Mais elle décida ,pour s'amuser un peu ,de ne révéler à personne son information .

-On va rentrer à la maison ,d'accord ? Demanda Klaus sur ses gardes

Caroline hocha simplement la tête avant de se laissée guider par son compagnon .Rebekah s'occupa de Bonnie tandis que Kol aidait Heather a tenir debout .La petite troupe se dirigea ,à vitesse vampirique ,vers la demeure Mikaelson .Klaus lâcha Caroline et la laissa seule .Elle monta les escaliers avant de s'enfermait dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec l'Hybride .

-Heather ! Je sais que tu sais .Déclara Bonnie en se levant d'un coup ,ce qui lui procura un moment d'inattention .

-C'est vrai petite Bennett !

-Alors parle .S'énerva Klaus qui avait repris son visage inexpressif .

-Elle s'était attachée ,inconsciemment ,à cette enfant .Les seules femmes immortelles qui ont pu concevoir et s'attachaient à leurs enfants bien avant leurs naissances sont les âmes-sœur du père .

-Caroline est l'âme-sœur de Klaus ? Demanda Bonnie

-Oui ! Elle est capable de beaucoup de choses car elle partage ,inconsciemment ,des pouvoirs avec Klaus .

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Kol

-Voir ses ancêtres ou pouvoir concevoir avec lui .

Des cris de surprise répondirent à la réponse de Heather .

Caroline ,toujours sur le choc , se coucha sur l'énorme lit qu'elle partageait avec Klaus .Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration ,qu'elle tentait de maîtriser .Son bébé ,la fille ou le garçon qu'elle portait était mort .La vampire l'avait appris à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle était revenue à la vie .

On aurait dit qu'un lien privilégié ,que Caroline partageait inconsciemment avec son enfant ,avait était coupée et brulée .Elle pleura en repensant à son nourrisson mort par sa faute .La jolie blonde lâcha une plainte avant de se relever d'un coup .Elle avait sentie un vent froid passait sur sa peau ,ce qui l'inquiéta .

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les poings .

-Tourne-toi .

La vampire s'exécuta et se trouva nez à nez avec un inconnu .Mais quelque chose lui était familier dans se visage .Il possédait une aura pure et chaleureuse ,cela calma Caroline qui pu enfin reprendre une respiration à peu près normal .

-Qui es-tu ?

-Bonsoir Caroline , je me nomme Finn Mikaelson ! Se présenta ce dernier en tendant sa main .

—

Voilà ! Le lemon est encore repoussé ,je suis vraiment désolé mais les idées fusent ! J'espère que vous aimez ce revirement de situation .

A la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 10

Salut tout le monde ,je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews .La présence de Finn dans cette fiction seras vraiment courte ,désolée pour les fans de se personnage .Bon ,je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre .Bonne lecture .

PS : Quelque personne ont peut être remarqués que le chapitre 10 n'est pas celui que j'ai postée hier .Je m'explique : Je trouvais le dernier chapitre mauvais donc j'ai décidée de le retirer et de le travailler .Voilà le résultat !

—

-Vous êtes le frère de Klaus ? Murmura Caroline sous le choc ,elle savait parfaitement que Finn était censé être mort .

-Exact ,et toi , tu es sa compagne ?

Inconsciemment ,la vampire s'avança lentement vers la porte ,malgré son aura pure ,quelque chose de malveillant émanait de son visage presque parfait .

-Oui .

-Je sais aussi que tu as perdue ton enfant .Dit Finn ,déclenchant un cri de douleur de la part de Caroline .Oh ,je suis désolé .

-Ce n'est rien .

-Je sais comment le ramener .Murmura-t-il avec une tendresse feinte .

-C'est vrai ?

-Suis-moi .Dit l'Originel en faisant descendre Caroline par la fenêtre .Je te promets que tu récupéreras ton fils .

Caroline resta un moment immobile ,c'était un garçon .Un mini-Klaus pensa-t-elle en ne se rendant pas compte que Finn l'amenait vers la forêt qui encerclait la magnifique demeure qu'elle partageait avec la famille Originelle .

—

-Heather ! Appela Kol en se tournant vers la sorcière .

-Oui mon chou .Répondit-t-elle en caressant le bras de l'Originel .

-Dis-nous clairement qu'elle lien à-t-elle avec mon frère .

-Vous comprenez rien .Murmura Heather en sachant pertinemment qu'ils entendaient .Caroline est l'âme-sœur ,dirons-nous ,de Klaus .Cela explique le fait qu'elle se rappelle de l'enfant .Mais ce statut n'est pas que positif ,cette blondine peut voir les ancêtres de Klaus .Les bons comme les mauvais .Mes ancêtres m'ont dit ,quand j'étais inconsciente ,que son sang attire les ancêtres .Elles sont comme les Petrova mais leurs pouvoirs sont plus importants .Expliqua Heather avec un détachement effarant .

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Klaus avec inquiétude .Sa Caroline ne pouvait pas ,dans la même journée ,subir deux enlèvements .

-Pour revenir à la vie .Expliqua la sorcière en examinant ses ongles .Malgré le détachement dont elle faisait preuve ,Heather s'inquiétait pour cette blondinette .Elle lui rappelait une de ses anciennes amies .

Le petit groupe se regardèrent avec inquiétude ,personne n'osait parler .Klaus était dans un état second ,ses traits étaient déformés par la rage ,ses yeux avaient pris une teinte dorée tandis que ses mains formaient des poings .L'Hybride se dirigea ,à vitesse surhumaine ,vers le deuxième étage et ouvrit ,en la cassant ,la porte brune de sa chambre .Klaus remarqua l'absence de Caroline ,il respira pour se calmer et ainsi mieux réfléchir mais la peur étouffait ses sens .L'Originel flasha sur la fenêtre ouverte et s'appuya sur la rambarde .

-Bonnie ! Heather ! Hurla-t-il en restant devant la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte .

-OUI !

-Elle n'est pas là ,il faut la trouver .

Klaus entendait dans hauts sa famille discutait mais il décida de rester en haut un moment .Lui ,le plus terrifiant des Originels était paralysé par la peur ,ce sentiment inconnu pour un vampire comme lui .Il imaginait des milliers de scénarios .Caroline torturée ,kidnappée ,perdue ou même pire ,morte .Quand ce mot traversa son esprit ,l'Originel arrêta de respirer .Calme-toi ! S'Ordonna-t-il mentalement en continuant à regarder la forêt ,comme attiré .

-Heather !

-Oui ?

-Les hommes aussi ont des ''pouvoirs'' ? Demanda-t-il en attendant impatiemment la réponse .

-Oui !

-Lesquels ?

Les quelques secondes qui passaient était comme une torture pour Klaus ,son cœur se serrait et ses sens s'embrumaient de plus en plus à cause de son inquiétude .Malgré ses nombreux siècles ,l'Hybride n'arrivait pas toujours à garder son calme ,à la différence de son frère Elijah .Stupide frère ,tu aurais pu nous être utile pensa-t-il avant d'entendre la voix grade de Heather .

-Parler avec elle mentalement et …merde ! La localiser ! Hurla la sorcière en montant les escaliers .

-Tu peut la localiser ,concentre-toi et dis-nous où elle est ! Repris Heather en reprenant son souffle .

Klaus se tourna rapidement vers la fenêtre et regarda la forêt sombre qui encerclait comme un étau leur énorme demeure .

-La forêt .Répondit-t-il simplement en sautant par la fenêtre .

—

Pendant ce temps ,Finn avait emmené ,dans les profondeurs de la forêt , Caroline .Il l'avait allongée sur une sorte de table se trouvant au milieu de 13 sorcières qui attendait le signal de l'Originel pour débuter le sort .

-Je t'explique ma chère Caroline , tu dois juste nous donner un peu de ton sang pour que mes sorcières puissent ramener ton fils .Tu es sa mère donc il partage tes gênes .Dit Finn en attrapant le bras de la vampire .

Cette dernière hocha la tête en regardant son beau-frère avec assurance .Elle ne se rendait pas compte que l'Originel n'était pas intéressé par son fils mais par son sang .La mort de son enfant avait était trop dure pour Caroline qui avait décrochée .Elle n'était plus aussi méfiante et forte qu'avant ,la vampire écoutait et suivait sans discuter .Une sorte de pantin .

-Tu vas souffrir mais ton enfant en vaut la peine !

-Oui .Chuchota Caroline en fermant les yeux ,attendant la douleur .

Les treize sorcières qui entouraient les deux vampire chuchotaient rapidement des paroles incompréhensibles .La jolie blonde se tordait de douleur mais Finn la tenait fermement par le bras et attendait que le sort marche .Après quelques secondes ,du sang coulait lentement du bras de la vampire qui était pour le moment inconsciente .

Finn récupéra le sang de Caroline et le fit couler dans une fiole transparente .Il approcha cette dernière de ses lèvres et fit couler le nectar dans sa gorge .La jeune vampire devenait pâle au fur et à mesure que Finn reprenait vie .

-FINN ! Hurla Klaus en courant vers ce dernier .Il va mourir pensa l'Hybride en fonçant sur son frère .

-Mon cher frère .Répondit l'Originel en ouvrant les bras .

L'Originel arriva devant son frère et le frappa au visage .Il s'attaquait Caroline et en plus ,il croyait qu'il allait lui courir dans les bras .

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu attaques ma compagne et tu crois que je vais te courir dans les bras .Répondit l'Originel ,fou de rage

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ,elle est encore en vie .

Kol et Rebekah venaient juste d'arriver et ils s'étaient précipités vers leur frère .L'Hybride regardait avec inquiétude Caroline mais il devait déjà neutraliser son frère .Il remarquait avec horreur que le visage de Caroline perdait peu à peu ses couleurs .

-Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Demanda l'Originelle .

-Elle meurt ! Hurla Bonnie .Finn prend la vie de Caroline .Il faut le tuer

Les trois Originels se retournèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite vers leur frère .Tandis que la peine émanait du visage de Rebekah et Kol , le visage de Klaus ne montrait que la détermination .L'Hybride pouvait parfaitement tuer son frère pour sauver Caroline ,elle était la seule personne à part sa sœur et son frère qui l'aimait réellement .Quand Finn remarqua la détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère ,il prit peur .

-Tu vas pas me tuer Klaus ? Demanda Finn en se reculant vivement .Je crois que oui , tu préfères cette vampire

-Je souhaiterais te dire que je suis désolé ,mais je le suis nullement mon frère .

-Tu n'es pas mon frère .Cracha l'Originel en attrapant le corps inerte de la jolie blonde .Je meurs ,elle meurs !

Finn n'avait même pas remarqué que ses treize sorcières étaient mortes à cause de Bonnie ,qui était en retrait .Tandis que l'Originel perdait l'esprit et secouait violement le corps inerte de Caroline ,Heather s'avançait avec précaution vers le vampire en tendant les mains .

-Laisse là ! Ordonna L'Originelle en prenant le risque de faire un pas .

-Recule chère sœur si tu souhaites encore ….

Finn tomba raide mort sur le sol tandis que Heather restait ,comme pétrifiée ,debout .Le corps de Caroline allait rejoindre le corps de son beau-frère mais Klaus l'attrapa à temps .L'ex de Kol était toujours debout mais tout d'un coup ,elle perdit l'équilibre et son corps allait rencontrer le sol froid de la forêt .Kol flasha sur la sorcière et la serra contre lui en murmurant des paroles rassurantes .

-Il est mort ? Souffla Heather en attrapant avec force le t-shirt noir du vampire .

-Oui trésor .

-Kol ?!

-Oui .Répondit l'intéressé en ne quittant pas des yeux sa protégée .

-J'ai besoin de ton sang pour guérir .

Kol tendit immédiatement son poignet ,la rousse attrapa doucement le poignet du vampire et l'attira à ses lèvres blanches .Après quelques secondes ,elle se décala doucement et ferma les yeux .

-Dors Heather ,je te protégerais .Promit l'Originel .

-Je le sais .Chuchota la jeune femme avant de perdre connaissance .

Tandis que son frère protéger Heather ,Klaus attendait le réveil de la vampire .Quelques secondes plus tard ,Caroline ouvrit les yeux avant de tousser violement .Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et lâcha un soupir.

-Il m'avait promis que notre enfant reviendrais à la vie ,je suis tellement désolé Klaus .J'ai perdue notre enfant et ….Commença Caroline avant d'être coupée par Klaus .

-Ecoute-moi Love ,nous pourrons en avoir d'autre .L'enfant que nous avons perdu aura toujours une place dans notre cœur mais nous pouvons concevoir d'autre enfant .Tu comprends ?

-C'est…c'est vrai ? Bégaya la jolie blonde en souriant .

-Eh ! Regarde-moi Caroline .C'est moi ,Rebekah .Crois mon frère ,tu es l'âme-sœur de mon frère donc tu partages son côté loup .Pas vraiment ,rectifia l'Originelle en voyant les yeux bleus de sa belle-sœur s'écarquillaient ,tu a la faculté de pourvoir avoir d'autre enfant avec mon frère .Tu comprends ?

Caroline hocha la tête avant de sauter sur les lèvres de son Originel .

-On peut avoir des enfants .Sourit bêtement la vampire en cachant son visage dans le cou de Klaus .

-Oui Love !

Après quelques minutes de baisers et d'étreintes ,le petit groupe partirent après avoir brûlé les corps de leurs ennemis .Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée ,Klaus les informa que lui et Caroline allaient monter en haut et qu'ils ne voulaient personne avec eux .

Kol ,Bonnie ,Rebekah et Heather ,qui était toujours inconsciente ,se dirigèrent vers le salon .Les jeunes femmes se laissèrent tomber sur le sofa .Kol attendait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes le réveil de sa sorcière mais rien n'arrivait .

-Bonnie ,viens voir Heather ! Ordonna le vampire en ne quittant pas des yeux la sorcière .

-Toujours dans le théâtrale pensa la Bennett en se dirigeant tout de même vers son amie .

Quand elle posa sa main sur le bras glacée de la sorcière ,un cri de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres vermeilles de Bonnie .

-Elle ..elle est …

-Elle est quoi Bonnie ? Hurla Kol qui perdait patience .

-Morte ,elle est morte .Souffla la Bennett en se laissant tomber sur le sol .Le sort s'acharnait sur eux .

-Elle a mon sang dans son système .

-T'es dans la merde Kol .Ria Rebekah qui n'avait pas bougée de sa place .

-Heather est un vampire .Déclara l'Originel en secouant la tête .Il était dans de beaux draps .

J'espère que le nouveau chapitre 10 vous a plus .Je redonne l'information : Je suis pas là jusqu'à vendredi prochain car je pars en vacances .Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et je vous dis :

A la prochaine ,


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 11

Bonjour tout le monde ,avant toute chose ,je voulais m'excuser pour le chapitre 10 que je trouvais mauvais .Je me rattrape avec ce chapitre ,voilà .Bonne lecture .

Merci pour vos reviews ,je suis encore désolé pour le chapitre dernier .

—

Une heure ,une longue et douloureuse heure .Heather était toujours endormie ,elle était maintenant couchée sur le sofa noir qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint et le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux .

Quand l'Originel voyait sa sorcière dans cette état ,il ne pouvait que s'auto-flagellait .C'était sa faute ,il aurait dû réfléchir avant de lui donner son sang .Le beau brun avait fait sortir la sorcière Bennett et sa sœur ,voulant un moment d'intimité avec Heather .

Kol chercha un long moment ses mots et décida de se lancer malgré sa gêne évidente .

-Hey Heather ,je sais que tu vas me tuer quand tu vas te réveiller .Je sais que je suis réellement dans la merde mais c'est toi qui m'as demandée mon sang ,c'est pas moi ! Se défendit l'Originel en levant les mains .Je suis vraiment désolée Heather ,ma sexy Heather .Ria Kol en se rappelant que la sorcière détestait ce surnom .J'espère que tu me tueras pas quand tu te réveilleras car je voudrais ressayer .

Notre relation .Précisa-t-il en se raclant la gorge .Je suis désolé pour mon choix ,je voulais pas te blesser

Je croyais aimer l'humaine ,je te le promets .J'avais eu un moment anti-surnaturel ,j'en avais marre du surnaturel ,des morts et tout le tralala .Je te veux toi Heather ,tes mimiques et surtout nos disputes ,qui se finissait souvent sous la couette .Ria Kol .

Avant de pouvoir se défendre ,une tornade rousse fonça sur lui en grognant .Malgré la colère qui émanait de ses traits ,des larmes coulaient sur les joues pleines de la sorcière .

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses Kol Michaelson ,je t'emmerde .Tu comprends ça ? Hurla Heather .

Quand l'Originel comprit qu'une dispute allait éclater ,il attira la sorcière dans le jardin se trouvant derrière la demeure Michaelson .Quand ils furent sortit ,Heather se dégagea de la prise du vampire comme si ce contact l'avait brulée .

-Je te paris qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras .Dit Rebekah en regardant la scène de ménage à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre .

-Paris tenue ! Déclara Bonnie en ne bougeant pas de sa chaise .Elle savait pertinemment que Heather était follement amoureuse de Kol ,ça sauter aux yeux malgré le détachement que son amie faisait preuve .

Tandis que sa sœur faisait des paris ,Kol essayait vainement de calmer la jolie rousse .Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier ,se débattre ou de pleurer .

-Ecoute-moi Heather .Demanda une énième fois le vampire en suppliant du regard la sorcière .

-Même pas en rêve Kol Michaelson ! Cracha Heather en gardant son arrogance légendaire . ! Tu prends des distances avec moi ,je partirais de chez toi quand le lien de cette blondine seras brisée .Mais pour le moment ,tu t'approches plus de moi .Tu as choisis cette humaine donc t'assume et tu m'oublies !

-Je voulais pas la choisir !

Quand Heather entendit la réponse de son ancien amant ,elle leva un sourcil .La jeune femme se rappelait avoir clairement reçu un râteau de la part du vampire .

FLASHBACK

-Heather ,tu dégages .Déclara Kol en esquivant le geste de la sorcière .

Le vampire avait donné rendez-vous à Heather dans la lisière d'une forêt se trouvant à quelques minutes de chez lui .Il devait l'oubliait et recommencer ,pour son bien .La sorcière devenait trop importante à ses yeux et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle humaine dans le village lui donnait une bonne couverture .En plus de cela ,Kol s'était attaché à l'humaine car elle ressemblait à sa sœur quand elle était encore humaine .Fragile et naïf ,croyant au prince charmant .

Mais Heather ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ,il ne pouvait pas la quitter sans raison mais une idée s'était insinuée dans son esprit jusqu'à lui rendre la vie invivable .La jolie rousse était jalouse des regards que lançait Kol à la nouvelle humaine ,ses sourires et de ses marques d'affection mais je peut me tromper pensa-t-elle avec espoir .

L'Heather que tout le monde connaissait n'existait pas encore ,sa colère avait rendue la sorcière forte et indépendante .Sa devise ,peu orthodoxe , connue de tous : embrasser ,coucher ,tuer était apparue peu après sa rupture ,brutale ,avec le vampire .

-Pour..Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas vraiment intéressante ,tu étais juste un passe-temps !Maintenant dégage ! Répéta le vampire. Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais ? Ria Kol mais son rire sonnait faux à ses oreilles .

Quand Heather entendit la réponse de son amant ,des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues rougit par le froid .Elle les essuya avec rage avant de fusiller du regard son ancien compagnon ,magnifique pensa Kol avant de se ressaisir .

-Tu préfère une autre ? Cracha Heather en ne cachant pas sa jalousie .

- Jessie est beaucoup plus importante que toi malgré son statut d'humaine .Elle beaucoup plus sexy .Rajouta l'Originel en souriant .

Heather ne répondit même pas et tourna les talons en se promettant de se venger de Kol Michaelson .

La nouvelle Heather était apparue .

FIN FLASHBACK

- Tu veux que je te rafraichisses la mémoire ?

-Comprend-moi Heather ,j'étais un salaud .

-Tu l'es toujours ! Déclara la sorcière en déclenchant le rire de Rebekah qui surveillait toujours son frère

Quand Kol entendit la réplique de la ténébreuse rousse ,il l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière la vampire .Dans cette position ,le visage de Kol se trouvait plus qu'a quelques centimètres de celui de Heather qui retenait son souffle .Le corps voluptueux de la sorcière épousait parfaitement le corps musclé mais fin du vampire .

-Je veux plus entendre tes insultes ! Menaça Kol en resserrant sa prise .

-Je suis pas une de tes conquêtes d'un soir ,j'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de ta part .

Même quand la situation était critique pour elle ,la sorcière ne quittait jamais son arrogance et sa prestance qui la caractérisaient tant .Elle eu même l'audace de remettre une mèche de cheveux qui retombait devant ses yeux tout en levant les yeux au ciel ,pour montrer son détachement .

-Pourquoi-tu résistes Heather ?Demanda Kol en fronçant les sourcils .

Avoue-lui supplia une voix dans la tête de la sorcière .Elle secoua la tête ,elle s'était promis de faire souffrir ce stupide Originel et la jeune femme tiendrais sa promesse .Le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir .Œil pour œil ,dent pour dent pensa la rousse .Les humains ont quelques fois de bons dictions continua-t-elle de penser en ignorant la demande du vampire .

-Je t'ai oubliée Kol ! Répondit Heather en regardant avec insistance le regard envoutant du vampire .La couleur de ses yeux n'était pas un marron sans profondeur ,il était envoutant et déstabilisant .Une beauté pensa Heather en se ressaisissant .On ne seras plus jamais un couple ,compris ? Je t'aimais mais tu aimais l'autre ,donc t'assumes et tu me laisses !

La réponse de la jeune vampire blessa Kol qui le cacha rapidement. Il était blessé ,la première fois depuis des siècles pensa-t-il avec colère .Cette sorcière l'avait rejetée ,encore une fois .

-Parfait ! Répondit-t-il en se décalant du corps de la sorcière mais cette dernière attrapa la nuque du vampire et l'attira vers elle avant de poser ses lèvres charnus sur celle de l'Originel .Le baiser était brusque et passionnée ,des années de frustration accumulaient .

Heather n'avait pas ,comme les stupides humaines ,des papillons dans le ventre .C'était plus que ça c'était une libération .Depuis des années ,la jeune femme cherchait à combler le manque qu'elle ressentait mais rien ne pouvait le combler ,sauf une chose .Kol. T'es dans la merde pensa Heather en continuant tout de même d'embrassait l'Originel .Ses barrières tombaient à chaque secondes passait à embrasser le vampire .

Quand la tension devenait trop pesante ,Heather se recula doucement de son amant et le regarda quelques secondes avec tendresse avant de reprendre son masque .

-Tu m'as blessée Kol ,ne l'oublie pas .Chuchota Heather en rentrant ,à vitesse surhumaine ,chez Kol .

-Eh ! J'ai oubliée ,je vais te tuer Kol ! Repris la sorcière .

-Quoi ? Répondit bêtement le vampire ,encore sonné par le baiser .

-JE SUIS UN VAMPIRE A CAUSE DE TOI !

-C'est toi qui voulais mon sang !

La joute verbale qu'entretenait les deux vampires est revenue pensa Rebekah en allant rejoindre Bonnie .

-On a toutes les deux perdues ! Déclara l'Originelle en boudant .

-Elle l'aime .

-Il l'aime .

-Alors pourquoi ils hésitent ? Demanda la brunette en ne comprenant pas la situation

-Une longue ….

La vampire fut coupée par un bruit de verre cassée .Mon vase pensa immédiatement Rebekah avant de foncer voir son frère .Quand elle vit les morceaux de son vase préférée éparpillaient sur le sol ,la jolie blonde flasha sur Heather et lui brisa le sol .Le corps de cette dernière tomba mollement sur le sol .

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! Déclara Kol en levant les mains en l'air .

-C'est toi qui l'a brisé ?

-Heuu ..Yep ! Répondit le vampire en essayant de s'enfuir mais Rebekah l'attrapa et lui brisa dans un mouvement fluide le cou de son frère .Il tomba aux côtés d'une Heather inconsciente .

-Enfin tranquille .Souffla-t-elle en montant tranquillement les escaliers ,comme si rien n'était .

Pendant ce temps ,Caroline et Klaus profitaient de leur moment d'intimité pour parler .De tout et de rien en essayant d'esquiver le sujet enfant ,c'était encore un souvenir douloureux .

-Je peux pas ! Pleura la vampire en prenant au dépourvu son compagnon .

-Quoi Love ?

-Notre enfant ,il est mort .J'arrive pas à l'oubliait ,c'est douloureux .Je ne ressens que de la tristesse et de la douleur ,je pers pieds Klaus .J'en peu plus ,je veux que ça cesse . Expliqua Caroline en lâchant une plainte .

Klaus ferma les yeux en essayant en maudissant le lien qu'unissait Caroline et son défunt enfant ,avant de partir chercher Caroline ,Heather l'avait prévenu que le lien était puissant et qu'il faudrait un bon moment avant que Caroline puisse revivre normalement .La voix parfaite ,déformée par ses pleurs ,de la vampire blonde fit sortir l'Hybride de ses pensées .

Il rencontra le regard bleuté de sa compagne et son cœur ,qu'il croyait mort ,se serra violement .La lueur qu'il affectionnait tant avait laissée place à une douleur sourde .La joie de vivre de sa chère vampire avait disparue en même temps que son enfant .

-Fait moi oublier ! Supplia la vampire

-Non je ne peux pas ,je ne veux pas t'effacer la mémoire Sweetheart .

-En m'embrassant !

Klaus secoua la tête en refusant ,c'était malsain ,même lui ne pouvait accepter cette demande .Il refusait avec conviction mais Caroline ne prenait pas en compte ses refus et continuait à supplier le vampire .

-Va te doucher Caroline ça te feras du bien .Ordonna l'Originel en attrapant la taille fine de sa compagne avant de la diriger vers la salle d'eau .

Il attendit que la jeune femme se décide à se déshabiller pour sortir .Klaus entendit le clic qui informait que Caroline avait fermée la porte mais le vampire n'en prit pas compte .Il avait une confiance absolue envers sa petite-amie et il n'imagina même pas un instant que Caroline puisse faire un acte désespéré .

Une demi-heure plus tard ,Klaus criait le prénom de la jeune femme en toquant violement .

-Caroline !Caroline ouvre la porte ! Hurla le vampire ,attirant Rebekah et Bonnie qui discutaient .

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Elle ne répond pas .Informa l'Hybride en se reculant de quelques pas avant de défoncer la porte .

La pièce était vide ,il n'y avait qu'un papier blanc qui flottait sur l'eau opaque de a baignoire .

-Juste une journée normal ,juste une .Murmura Bonnie en se tenant la tête .

-Nous sommes des êtres surnaturels Bonbon ,rien n'est normal .Répondit L'Originelle .

—

Voilà voilà ! Alors ,Caroline s'est échappée ou elle s'est fait ,encore une fois ,kidnappée ? Donnez moi vos hypothèses par review ,let go !

Salut !


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 11

Bonjour tout le monde ,avant toute chose ,je voulais m'excuser pour le chapitre 10 que je trouvais mauvais .Je me rattrape avec ce chapitre que je trouve pas mal .

Nous nous approchons de la fin de ma toute première fiction .Des moments Klaus/Caroline et Kol/Heather mais rien n'est encore rose pour le petit couple mais le couple Klaroline est sur la bonne peinte pour revivre normalement .

Merci pour vos review qui me pousse à écrire .

—

Klaus cassa la vitre de la douche .Les verres tombèrent comme un pluie transparente sur le sol blanc de la salle de bain tandis que les deux femmes présentent sursautèrent .Klaus ferma les yeux ,cherchant le calme mais la disparation de Caroline ,sa Caroline était de trop .Concentre-toi s'ordonna l'Hybride en cherchant à utiliser le lien qui l'unissait lui et la vampire mais quelque chose le bloquait .

-Où es-t-elle ? Demanda Rebekah en enlevant les débris de verre qui étaient tombés dans sa chevelure dorée .

-Tais-toi !

L'Originelle leva les yeux au ciel mais écouta tout de même son ainée .Elle aimait beaucoup la petite blonde qu'était Caroline mais pour l'instant une dispute n'aideras absolument pas son amie .Quant à Bonnie voyant l'énervement de l'Hybride ,sortit de la pièce et alla s'assoir dans la chambre de sa nouvelle amie Rebekah en cherchant dans sa mémoire des brides de formule .

Klaus cherchait vainement une piste mais le vampire ne voyait rien .Le néant .L'énervement pointait le bout du nez mais le beau britannique ne voulait pas céder .Il devait retrouver sa moitié coute que coute .

Machinalement ,Klaus retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Caroline et alla s'assoir sur le lit moelleux .Il attrapa inconsciemment le top beige qui appartenait à la jolie blonde et aspira l'odeur qu'il dégageait .Le parfum de Caroline .Un mélange de fleurs et de caramel ,une odeur singulière qui n'appartenait qu'a une personne exceptionnelle .

-Où-es-tu Love ? Je sais que tu n'as pas était kidnappée ,je le sens .Il me faut te retrouver ,je ne peux pas vivre sans toi à mes côtes .Murmura Klaus en fermant les yeux pour stopper le flot de larmes qui coulaient ,lançant des sillons sur les joues pâles du vampire .Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible pour une femme .Ce n'est pas une femme ,c'est Caroline pensa-t-il en frappant du poing la table de chevet qui se brisa sous le coup .

-Reviens-moi ,je t'en supplie .Reprend Klaus .

La douleur .Voilà ce que ressentais Klaus quand il imaginait sa vie ,sa longue vie d'immortel sans celle à qui son cœur appartenait .A cause de son caractère solitaire ,Klaus admettait difficilement sa dépendance à Caroline ,il l'aimait réellement .L'amour qu'il avait porté à Tatia n'était rien par rapport à celui qu'il porté à la jeune vampire .L'Originel avait besoin de sa Caroline .

-Je t'aime Caroline .Déclara l'Hybride pour la première fois .

Grâce à cette déclaration ,le lien qu'il partageait avec Caroline se ranima .Klaus sentit que la jeune vampire se trouvait devant la Tour Eiffel .Toujours aussi romantique pensa-t-il en flashant vers l'immense construction française .

Caroline avait toujours trouvée Paris magnifique .Le romantisme et la classe par excellence .Quand Klaus lui avait dit qu'ils allaient vivre quelque temps dans la capitale française ,elle avait été toute excitée mais maintenant Paris était plus qu'une ville maudite pour la jeune femme .J'ai perdue mon bébé pensa-t-elle avec horreur avant de s'assoir sur un banc isolé .

-Je voulais te garder ,je te voulais .Dit Caroline en caressant à travers le tissu de son pull son ventre toujours plat .Elle se sentait brisée et humiliée ,Caroline Forbes n'était plus .

-Je suis désolé mon bébé .Repris-t-elle en essuyant doucement les larmes qui coulaient depuis déjà un moment .

Caroline remis ses cheveux en place ,essayant vainement de se donner une constance .La douleur enlaidissait ses traits délicats ,ses yeux avaient perdue l'éclat que Klaus adorait et ses habits étaient tachés à cause de son escapade avec un des frères Mikaelson. En repensant à ce souvenir douloureux ,la jeune vampire suffoqua et chercha vainement sa respiration .Elle commença donc à murmurer le prénom de son compagnon sachant que cela l'apaisait .

-J'aime toujours Klaus ,je l'aimerais toujours mais ta mort a construit une sorte de barrière entre nous .

Il aurait été un papa exceptionnel ,il t'aurait aimé et chouchouté .J'en suis sûr ! Tu aurais eu ses yeux et ses fossettes ,tu aurais été magnifique .Tu aurais eu tout de même quelques uns de mes traits .Mon nez par exemple c'est la seule chose que j'aime chez moi .Je t'aurais tellement aimée mon ange .

Pendant son discours émouvant , Caroline avait laissée couler ses larmes .Elle devait se libérer de sa peine ,pour revivre et surtout pour détruite la barrière qu'elle avait construire entre elle et Klaus .

La jolie blonde devait continuer malgré la douleur et elle le ferait .Elle attacha ses cheveux avec l'élastique qui se trouvait toujours à son poignet droit ,respira un bon coup et commença à parler .

-Klaus ou plutôt ton papa à l'air tellement détaché de tout cela que je me demande si mon rêve de devenir parent est partagé .J'ai peur .J'ai peur qu'il se détache de moi ….

-Tais-toi Caroline ! Tu dis n'importe quoi .Dit Klaus en s'avançant dangereusement de la jolie vampire .La couleur bleu de ses yeux avait laissée place à l'orange/Jaune qui inquiétait autrefois Caroline .

-NON ! Tu me laisses finir ,je dois finir .

Klaus flancha un instant ,un très court instant .La voix suppliante et la détresse qui se lisait dans les yeux eaux de Caroline effritaient la colère du vampire .

-Je ne veux pas Caroline ! Tu te détruits ,je ne peux pas te voir comme ça .Déclara l'Hybride en prenant les mains froides de sa compagne .

Caroline secouait frénétiquement la tête en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que l'Originel n'était pas qu'un spectateur fasse à la douleur de la jolie blonde .Il ressentait la douleur de la jeune vampire grâce au lien qu'il partageait avec Caroline .

-Arrête de souffrir ,sil te plaît .Murmura Klaus en cherchant à stopper le flot de sentiment qu'il ressentait

-Je peux pas Klaus ,j'ai perdu notre enfant .Notre seule enfant !

-On peux en avoir d'autre Caroline .Dit l'Originel en trouvant dans cette information une porte de sortie .

-Je le sais Nik mais je dois faire mon deuil .Tu comprends ? Je sais que la mort de notre bébé ne te chagrine pas mais moi si .Répondit Caroline .La seconde qui suivit ses paroles ,la jeune vampire ressentit des dizaines de sentiments en même temps .De la stupéfaction ,de la douleur ,de la tristesse ,du désespoir mais surtout de la déception .

-Tu crois que j'ai rien ressenti quand notre enfant est mort ? Chuchota Klaus en essayant de garder son calme .Tu es folle Caroline !

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour le sauver alors? Tu aurais pu le sauver Klaus ! Tu m'entends ? Dit Caroline en secouant Klaus par les épaules car ce dernier était étrangement immobile .Ses yeux regardaient derrière la jeune vampire tandis que Caroline cherchait vainement un contact visuel avec l'Hybride .Puis sans aucunes raisons ,ce dernier secoua la tête avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de la vampire .

-TU SERAIS MORTE ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE ! Hurla l'Hybride en fermant les poings .

-POURQUOI ? Tu es L'Hybride cruelle ,pourquoi vouloir toujours me sauver la vie ?

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! TU COMPRENDS CA ? Répondit Klaus

La réponse de son compagnon coupa l'élan de la jeune femme .Il t'aime idiote et toi tu le blesses pensa Caroline en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche pour contenir les sanglots qui la secouaient .Sans aucune raison ,la jolie blonde perdit conscience .Klaus l'attrapa en plein chute et partit à vitesse vampirique chez lui .

Pendant que Klaus cherchait Caroline ,Kol et Heather se réveillaient .La jeune vampire lâchait un flot d'insulte envers l'Originelle qui était partit de puis longtemps se promener avec Bonnie .

-Stupide blondasse .Je vais la tuer .Dit-t-elle en se tenant la tête pour essayer de faire partir la douleur .

-Je suis avec toi sexy Heather .

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je déteste se surnom .Répondit la belle rousse en remettant en place son débardeur noir qui avait bougé lors de sa chute tandis que Kol se retenait de rire .Les commissures de ses lèvres se levaient avant de redescendre rapidement et se petit manège durait depuis son réveil .

Kol se leva rapidement ,étant habitué par se genre d'attaque tandis que Heather essayait vainement de se lever .L'Originel tandis sa main vers la vampire qui hésita longuement avant d'acceptait l'aide de son ancien amant .

-Merci .Dit-t-elle avant de marcher vers la cuisine pour trouver une poche de sang .Autant finir ma transformation pensa Heather en se massant les tempes .

Quand elle trouva les pochettes de sang qui étaient réservés à Caroline ,la vampire vida trois pochettes avant de partir rejoindre Kol qui était adossé contre le canapé noir .

-Tu finis ta transformation ? Demanda-t-il .Il pensait que Heather se laisserait mourir car être vampire était l'une de ses peurs .Elle avait peur de sa mère biologique qui était une sorcière connue pour être rancunière et dangereuse .Heather avait quelque peu usée de l'amour que sa mère portait envers elle et avait volée les nombreux grimoires de sa mère qui était morte en cherchant à tuer sa fille .

-Pour plus m'avoir sur le dos ? Même pas en rêve mon chou .

Quand l'Originel entendit Heather l'appelait par son surnom ,il comprit vite que leur jeu de séduction avait repris .Parfait !

-Bien sûr que non ma Heather ,j'adore avoir une garce sur le dos .Répondit le beau brun en jouant avec le collier qui se trouvait au cou de la sorcière .Malgré son envie folle de le frapper ,la jolie rousse continuait de sourire .

-Idem pour moi ,j'adore pourrir la vie d'un pauvre Originel sans personnalité .C'est si jouissif .

-Je te crois .Dit-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de celles d'Heather .Du désir à l'état pur embrassa le corps de la sorcière qui se retenait de sauter sur l'Originel.

-J'ai toujours raison Kol Michaelson .Ne l'oublie pas .Chuchota la jolie rousse avant de sortir de la pièce pour allait prendre une douche .

Kol regarda avec luxure le derrière Heather pendant qu'elle sortait .Cette dernière savait pertinemment que l'Originel fixait ses fesses et elle prit un malin plaisir à bouger du bassin avant de sortir ,un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres .

-Elle me rend fou chuchota-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé .

Klaus s'était arrêté dans le jardin pensant que Caroline aurait besoin d'air quand elle reprendrait connaissance .Il coucha la jeune vampire sur le banc en pierre se trouvant à l'opposé de la baie vitrée .Il dégagea le visage de Caroline en écartant méticuleusement les mèches blondes qui étaient collées par la sueur et attendit son réveil .Il regardait le ciel noir en repensant aux paroles de la jolie blonde .Elle croit que j'aime pas notre enfant pensa l'Originel en secouant la tête .

-J'aime notre enfant Caroline .Murmura-t-il en espérant que Caroline entende ses paroles .Je l'aime plus que tout mais quand j'ai su que je devais faire un choix ,je t'ai choisie Love .Le bébé que tu portais était quelque chose d'inconnu tandis que toi …Tu étais en train de mourir sous mes yeux ,je voulais te revoir sourire ,rire et profiter de la vie .Je te voulais toi Caroline ,rien d'autre .

Klaus arrêta de parler quand il sentit les douces mains de Caroline caresser ses cheveux blonds .Il ferma les yeux en profitant de la sensation que lui procurer sa petite-amie .

-Pardonne-moi .Dit cette dernière

-C'est moi qui m'excuse Sweetheart ,je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que notre enfant n'était rien à mes yeux .Je t'aime Caroline ,ne l'oublie pas .

-Je le sais Klaus ,je t'aime aussi …Non ,je veux rester ici .Déclara Caroline en voyant Klaus se levait .

-Heu…Ok .Bredouilla ce dernier en essayant de comprendre pourquoi sa petite-amie voulait rester dehors mais il écarta toutes les questions qui submergeaient son esprit pour se concentrer sur la vampire qui se trouvait à ses côtés .

L'Hybride posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jolie vampire et attrapa la main droite de Caroline .Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts tout en regardant le ciel noir éclairé par la lune .

-Je voudrais bien allait sur la lune .Dit Caroline en souriant .Un rêve d'enfant .

-Je t'y emmènerais Love ! Répondit Klaus en gardant dans un coin de sa tête cette promesse .

-Je sais Klaus ,je le sais ….

Ce qui ne savaient pas c'était que Heather les observer avec envie .Elle détestait voir ce couple si heureux ,elle voulait être heureuse .La jeune vampire n'avait jamais ressenti le bonheur depuis sa séparation avec le cadet des Mikaelson .Elle l'avait cherchée pendant des années avant d'abandonnait sa quête de bonheur pour la douleur ,le sang et le pouvoir .

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas cette chance ? Murmura-t-elle en se glissant dans la baignoire qui était remplie à ras-bords .

-Tu peut être heureuse Heather ,laisse-moi être celui qui te donne ce bonheur .

Quand la vampire entendit la réplique de Kol ,elle sursauta sans se retourner .La belle rousse se mordit les lèvres pour garder les flots d'insulte qu'elle voulait lancer au visage du cadet des Mikaelson .

-Tu l'as donné un quelqu'un d'autre .Répliqua Heather en ne se retournant pas .

L'Originel secoua la tête en soupirant .Elle n'oubliera donc jamais cette histoire ! Il était sincèrement désolé .Pourquoi elle ne le croyait pas ?

-Je suis désolé Heather ,pourquoi ne pas me croire ?

-Je ne veux plus te croire ! Putain ,tu vas pas me lâcher hein ? Dit Heather en se retournant .

En se retournant ,la sorcière avait laissée apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine .Kol loucha férocement sur la poitrine de la jolie rousse .

-ARRETE !

-De quoi ? Demanda innocemment l'Originel car admirer le corps d'Heather était devenue une habitude .

-De loucher sur mon corps .On dirais que je ne suis qu'un objet pour toi .

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça , c'est juste que ton corps est très tentant .Laisse-moi t'aimer Heather .Supplia Kol en s'approchant de la baignoire .

Laisse le faire ,oublie la douleur s'ordonna mentalement la jolie rousse .

-Mon cœur est fermé mais la baignoire est ouverte .Chuchota Heather en souriant .

-C'est mieux que rien …Es-ce qu'un jour ton cœur s'ouvrira ?

-Je ne sais pas beau brun .Dit la sorcière en se déplaçant pour laisser de place au vampire .

Ce dernier souri en entendant le surnom que Heather avait l'habitude de lui donner lors de de leur relation .

-Je ferais tout sexy Heather pour que ton cœur s'ouvre de nouveau .

Cette dernière ne contredit même pas Kol .Elle se pencha pour se retrouver coller au vampire ,la belle rousse colla ses lèvres contre celle de L'Originel qui savourait le baiser qu'il partageait avec celle qu'il aimait .

-Je t'aime Heather .Murmura-t-il en n'attendant pas de réponse de la part de cette dernière .

-Un jour ,peut-être ,je te dirais ses trois mots .

Pendant ce temps ,Caroline et Klaus se trouvaient toujours dans le jardin .La jolie blonde s'était endormie avant que le beau vampire puisse finir son histoire ,l'histoire de son enfance .

-Je t'aime Love .

En n'entendant pas de réponse ,il s'était retourné pour voir les paupières blanches de Caroline fermaient

Son souffle chaux caressait le cou de Klaus .Il attrapa le corps de la vampire et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre ,enfin tranquille pensa-t-il en déshabillant sa compagne .La main de la vampire stoppa l'élan de Klaus qui resta un moment interdit ,elle ne dormait pas ?

-Je t'aime aussi Klaus .Pour toujours et à …Murmura-t-elle en s'endormant aussitôt .

Klaus ria avant de se coucher près de Caroline ,toujours habillé .

-Jamais .

—

Voilà voilà !

Donnez moi vos avis par review et surtout n'hésitez pas .Encore deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin de ma petite fiction de quelques chapitres .

Goodbye !


	15. Chapter 15

-CHAPITRE 12-

Avant dernier chapitre de ma toute première fiction qui va bientôt prendre fin .

Ce chapitre seras un peu cul-cul mais nos petits héros ont besoin d'un peu de repos .

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai un peu beugée à la fin

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes !

P.S : Réponses à vos review à la fin du chapitre 12 .

Parfaite .Klaus Mikaelson était complètement changé .Il était devenu romantique et aimant .Juste pour sa belle Caroline .En cette instant ,l'Originel était émerveillé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux .

La jeune vampire qui partageait sa vie c'était endormie au beau milieu de leur jardin malgré l'hiver qui pointait son nez .Elle reposait sur une fine couette où se trouvait les restes de leur pique-nique .Le soleil couchant éclairait ses cheveux dorées tandis que ses délicats traits étaient cachés par les ombres crées par les deux arbres centenaires qui se trouvait à sa gauche .Ses joues étaient un peu plus présentes tandis que ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes .Malgré le pull over et l'énorme gilet en laine ,le ventre rebondie de sa petite-amie était voyant .L'Hybride souriait malgré lui .Ce paysage était tout simplement magnifique .Il n'aurait jamais pût croire qu'il deviendrait père .Ce mot était toujours difficile à dire pour l'Originel .Père rimait avec Mikael et cette pensée le faisait trembler .Il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui ,il devait être meilleur .Pour Caroline .Pour leur relation .Et surtout pour leur enfant .La voix aigu de sa sœur le sortit de ses pensées quelques sombres .Klaus se retourna et vit sa sœur galérer avec de nombreux sacs de couleur flashy .

-Où est Caroline ? Demanda Rebekah en faisant tomber au sol ses nombreux achats .

-Elle dort .Répondit Klaus en regardant les achats de sa sœur .C'est quoi touts ses sacs ?

-Pour le bébé et Caroline .

Le beau blond sourit à sa sœur .Cette dernière répondit à son sourire avant de monter à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre pour faire un brin de toilette .Les femmes enceintes étaient plus qu'agaçante .Toujours à courir pour avoir le dernier ensemble pour bébé et tout autant de motif futiles pour la plus dépensière des vampires .

Pendant ce temps ,Caroline se réveillait lentement en sentant la main chaude de son compagnon .Elle lâcha quelques non avant d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Klaus qui souriait face à la réaction de la belle blonde qui lui sauta presque dessus sous l'effet des hormones .

-Arrête de rire ! S'offusqua-t-elle en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule malgré le fait qu'elle savait parfaitement que son geste n'était qu'une caresse pour le plus dangereux des Originels .

-A tes ordres Sweetheart .Répondit Klaus en embrassant délicatement le cou délicat de Caroline qui frissonna de plaisir sous le geste anodin du vampire .

Caroline se laissa doucement tomber sur l'herbe douce mais mouillée de l'énorme jardin parisien .Malgré les événements tragiques qui s'y étaient passés ,Klaus et elle avaient décidés de rester dans cette ville romantique .Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau ,la douce main de Klaus lui caressait , à travers son haut , sa taille et les caresses du vent frais dans ses cheveux .La belle blonde pouvait l'avouer .Elle avait combattue toutes les menaces .Les vampires .Les fantômes .La mort .Quelques personnes de la famille Originelle .Et la mort de son bébé .Cette pensée arracherait une douleur fulgurante au niveau du cœur à la jeune vampire qui se reprit rapidement .Elle n'oublierait jamais son bébé mais elle était passée à autre chose .Caroline Forbes avait enfin le droit au bonheur .

Pendant que Caroline et Klaus roucoulaient tranquillement ,Heather et Kol s'amusaient à se taquiner .Comme d'habitude .La belle rousse adorait embêtait ….Son ami ? Son confident ? Son compagnon ? Malgré les quatre mois qui étaient passés depuis les derniers événements ,les deux vampires ne s'étaient jamais vraiment posés la question .Ils s'embrassaient selon leurs envies ,tout comme coucher ensemble .Ils pouvaient être attentionnés mais totalement oublier l'autre le lendemain .Une relation libertine dirons-nous malgré le fait qu'aucuns des deux vampires ,malgré leurs dires ,n'avaient couchés avec quelqu'un d'autre .Ils s'aiment trop pour ça .

-KOL ! Grogna Heather en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses hanches .Elle détestait quand son compagnon ,dirons-nous ,la prenait par surprise .

-Quoi ma belle ? Je profite de ma compagne de jeu .Ria le beau brun en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la vampire .

-Super ,je suis ta compagne de jeu !

-Bah quoi ? Dit le vampire en fronçant les sourcils .Il croyait que cette relation était parfaite pour l'indépendante qu'était Heather .Aucunes règles ,aucunes obligations .Juste de l'amour et point barre .

-Trouve un meilleur nom ! Déclara la vampire en tapant du pied droit .

-Des ordres ?

-Exactement ! Répondit Heather en réprimant un sourire .Elle savait parfaitement que Kol détestait les ordres .C'était lui qu'il les donnaient et c'est tout !

-Ta de la chance d'être quelqu'un d'important pour moi sexy Heather .

-J'ai tellement de chance mon doux Kol .Répondit-elle sarcastiquement

Kol leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher la taille fine de la vampire qui lui servait de compagne .Il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie mais une tornade rousse bloqua sa route avant de fondre sur lui .

-Hea….Le vampire fut vite coupé par les lèvres charnues d'Heather .

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers .

-Je profite de mon compagne de jeu .Rigola la vampire avant d'être porté ,à vitesse surhumaine, vers la chambre qu'elle partageait depuis un moment avec le plus gamin des frères Mikaleson .

-Avoue que tu m'aimes .Souffla-t-il en posant délicatement cette dernière sur les draps bordeaux du lit double .

-Tais-toi !

—

-Tout le monde se lèvent ! Hurla Rebekah en toquant à chaque portes .

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Hurla Kol qui reçut une claque de la part de Heather qui lui jeta des insultes au visage .Elle détestait être réveillée par les hurlements agaçants de son petit-ami .

Pendant que des hurlements et des menaces se faisaient entendre ,Klaus et Caroline étaient douillettement enroulés dans une énorme couette tandis que la cheminée qui se trouvait en face du lit diffusée de la chaleur dans l'énorme pièce qui était leur chambre .L'hiver entouraient des ses bras blancs la maison Mikaelson .Caroline était à moitié couchée sur Klaus qui remuait légèrement tandis que la belle blonde caressait lentement son torse .Elle trouvait sa calmant ,intime et amusant .Caroline trouvait cela amusant car la seconde qui suivait son geste ,son compagnon se levait immédiatement .

-Lève-toi .Murmura-t-elle en continuant son petit rituel tandis que Klaus resserrait sa prise sur la taille de la future mère .

-Douleur ? Demanda-t-il

-Nop

-Nausées ?

-Nop .Répondit Caroline en souriant .

-Tout ok ?

-Parfaitement ok ! Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Ria la vampire en plaquant Klaus sur le matelas avant de monter à califourchon sur son Originel qui se demandait la raison de ce geste .

-Love ?

-Tais-toi .Souffla cette dernière en parsemaient le torse parfait du vampire de baiser .Ce dernier esquiva un sourire de plaisir avant de reprendre un masque froid en voyant sa sœur entrait dans un fracas pas possible dans leur chambre .

-OH MON DIEU ! Hurla la blonde Originelle en refermant aussitôt la porte .Elle avait vu sa belle-sœur en nuisette presque transparente et son frère surement nu dans une position plus que subjective .

-Bonjour à toi aussi .Cria la deuxième blonde de la famille en riant .Son rire cristallin fut vite suivit par celui plus grave de Klaus qui pour la première fois de sa longue existence n'avait pas couru après sa sœur pour lui tordre le cou .L'effet Caroline pensa Rebekah en descendant vers la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Heather et Kol .

Ces derniers mangeaient sans accorder un regard à l'autre .Heather attacha ses cheveux qui avaient un peu poussés pendant que Kol envoyait des messages à des destinataires inconnus .

-Quoi de beau ? Demanda la seule blonde de la pièce en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche .

-Rien .Répondit simultanément le couple .Kol et Heather laissèrent apercevoir un sourire avant de reprendre un masque d'indifférence .

-Dispute ?

-Non ! Répondit Heather en levant les yeux au ciel .

Rebekah coupa court à la discutions en entendant le couple que formait son frère et sa belle-sœur descendre rapidement les escaliers .La respiration rapide de Caroline était un peu plus bruyant que d'habitude .L'Originelle regarda le ventre rebondi de la belle blonde avec envie .Malgré le fait que Rebekah adorait sa belle-sœur elle ne pouvait que jalouser la situation de Caroline .Cette dernière allait avoir un enfant .

-Arrête de regarder son ventre ma très chère Rebekah .Siffla Klaus en comprenant les pensées de sa sœur .

-Même plus le droit d'être jalouse dans cette maison .S'énerva Rebekah avant de se taire en voyant le regard noir que son frère lui lançait .

En voyant la situation délicate ,Kol attrapa à vitesse vampire Heather avant de foncer dehors .Cette dernière rentra de nouveau de la cuisine en posant rapidement un papier blanc sur la table avant de repartir sans un mot .C'est Caroline qui pris lentement le papier avant de le lire à voix haute .

Vous êtes cordialement invités au mariage de :

Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert .

P.S : Caroline ramène avec toi la famille Originelle

¾¾

Alors ?

Caroline de nouveau enceinte ? Kol et Heather en couple ? Le mariage du couple Delena ?

Donnez moi vos avis par reviews !


End file.
